Hurt?
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: EXTRA CHAPTER ADDED! Rasanya sakit sekali jika kita dituduh mencelakai seseorang yang kita cintai. Setidaknya, itulah yang dialami Doremi saat ini. Apa yang terjadi? Bisakah para ex-ojamajo lainnya menolong Doremi memecahkan masalahnya? Dan... apa yang terjadi pada Kotake sampai-sampai Doremi harus disalahkan?
1. Prologue: Love is Magic

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Oke, ini dia fic drama multichapter kedua saya! \(^o^)/

Berbeda dari fic drama multichapter pertama saya yang berjudul 'Love?', dimana saya menaruh genre Romance sebagai genre kedua mendampingi Drama, kali ini, saya akan menggunakan genre Hurt/Comfort sebagai genre pendamping (bisa dilihat dari judulnya sendiri kan?)

Yang ditulis di chapter ini baru prolog dari fic ini, dan belum kerasa Hurt/Comfort-nya, tapi mulai chapter selanjutnya, persiapkan tisu sebelum membaca fic ini. *mulai lebai*

Oke, kita mulai sekarang!

Summary: Sequel dari 'Love?'. Rasanya sakit sekali jika kita dituduh mencelakai seseorang yang kita cintai. Setidaknya, itulah yang dialami Doremi saat ini. Apa yang terjadi? Bisakah para ex-ojamajo lainnya menolong Doremi memecahkan masalahnya? Dan... apa yang terjadi pada Kotake sampai-sampai Doremi harus disalahkan?

* * *

**Hurt?**

**.**

**Prologue: Love is Magic**

* * *

"Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat ya?"

Kotake menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang berdiri disebelahnya, menanggapi apa yang gadis itu katakan sebelumnya.

Gadis berambut merah itu melanjutkan, "Sudah dua tahun kita menjalani ini semua bersama-sama, dan... aku senang. Sejak saat itu, hubungan kita jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Hubungan kita kan sudah sepantasnya berjalan dengan baik, karena kita bukan hanya berteman ataupun bersahabat. Kita berpacaran."

"Aku tahu, tapi... kauingat kan, kalau dulu... kita sering bertengkar?" ujar Doremi, "Terlebih saat kau membuatku marah dengan..."

"... memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Dojimi'. Itu kan yang kaumaksud?" sahut Kotake sambil tersenyum, "Yah... tapi jujur saja, saat itu aku menganggap panggilan itu sebagai panggilan sayang dariku untukmu, asal kau tahu saja."

"Apa-apaan kau, Kotake? Aku memang agak bodoh dan ceroboh, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu. Kata 'Doji'nya itu selalu membuatku seperti ingin meledak."

"Yah... bagaimana ya? Habis namamu unik juga sih. Aku jadi berpikir untuk memberikan 'panggilan sayang' itu untukmu," ujar Kotake sambil menahan tawanya, "Diluar itu semua, apa yang kaupikirkan sampai-sampai kita harus membicarakan hal itu sekarang?"

Doremi menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalau dipikir-pikir... cinta kita itu ajaib ya?"

"Ajaib? Maksudmu?"

"Iya... ajaib. Maksudku... kalau kita membandingkan apa yang terjadi diantara kita dulu dengan sekarang... semuanya jauh berbeda." Doremi tersenyum, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertengkar."

"Apa aku harus bilang 'Rasanya aku rindu sekali mendengar kau meneriakkan namaku lagi sambil mengejarku.'?" Kotake menyahut, lalu tertawa, "Tentu saja kali ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengusilimu lagi, Doremi. Mana mungkin aku tega mengusili pacarku yang paling kusayangi dan paling kucintai di seluruh dunia ini?"

"Kurasa bicaramu sudah mulai berlebihan, Kotake."

"Tidak. Aku serius. Maksudku, kurasa aku ingin membenarkan apa yang kaukatakan tadi, kalau... cinta kita itu ajaib."

"Aku senang kalau kau juga berpendapat begitu," ujar Doremi, "Keajaiban cinta kita yang mengubah semuanya, seperti kekuatan sihir yang membuat kita tidak pernah bertengkar lagi."

"Yah, mungkin aku masih meragukan kalau kekuatan sihir itu ada, tapi... kurasa dalam hal ini, kau ada benarnya juga. Semua itu terasa nyata."

"Bukan hanya terasa, tapi semua itu benar-benar nyata."

"Eh?"

"Ah, lupakan saja," sahut Doremi cepat. Hampir saja ia membongkar rahasia masa lalunya sebagai _majominarai_, walau hanya secara tak langsung, "Aku hanya..."

"Kau memikirkan tentang Maho-dou ya?" tebak Kotake, "Kalau tidak salah, sudah setahun lebih setelah toko itu ditutup lagi kan?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Nenek Makihatayama Rika hanya membuka toko itu selama setahun. Sejak kita masuk SMA, beliau menjadikan tokonya sebagai toko jimat, dan di musim gugur di tahun yang sama, toko itu berubah menjadi toko kue lagi."

"Dan saat kenaikan kelas, toko itu ditutup lagi, ya kan?" sahut Kotake yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Doremi.

"Sejak saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus merasa senang atau tidak. Bukan karena sejak saat itu aku tidak kerja sambilan lagi disana. Aku bahkan... mendapatkan kerja sambilan baru setelah itu, dan..."

"Justru kau menyukai pekerjaan sambilanmu yang baru itu kan? Karena... kau mendapatkannya di _steakhouse _milik keluarga Iida," sambung Kotake lagi, "Setidaknya... karena itu kita bisa menikmati _candle light dinner _murah selama beberapa kali."

"Ya... begitulah..." Doremi menggaruk kepalanya, "Tapi diluar itu semua, tutupnya Maho-dou juga membuatku hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaikku. Kau tahu... Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan."

Ia lalu menghela napas, "Justru sekarang, saat kami semua tinggal di Misora lagi, kami malah punya kesibukan masing-masing... Rasanya aku ingin sekali bisa berjalan-jalan lagi bersama mereka di waktu senggang..."

"Bagaimana kalau Sabtu depan, kau berkumpul saja dengan mereka."

"Eh? Tapi kan... kita sudah berencana..."

"Kalau kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka, aku tidak marah kok. Silakan saja. Lagipula... aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi jurang pemisah antara kau dengan mereka." Kotake tersenyum, "Soal kencan kita, kurasa kita masih bisa bertemu di hari Minggu."

"Ah... kau benar juga sih..." sahut Doremi, sedikit ragu. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak enak saat mendengar kata 'hari Minggu' yang diucapkan Kotake tadi, "Tapi... benar kan, keesokan harinya setelah aku bertemu mereka, kita..."

"Percayalah padaku. Itu hanyalah sebuah masalah kecil yang masih bisa kita selesaikan."

"Kuharap begitu." Doremi menundukkan kepalanya, "Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau... setelah itu kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi."

Kotake menghela napas, "Kurasa aku masih harus menggunakan 'panggilan sayang'ku yang dulu itu untuk memanggilmu sekarang."

"Apa?" Doremi menoleh, sedikit marah, "Apa harus kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jangan panggil aku 'Dojimi' lagi atau aku akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur?"

"Habisnya, kau terlalu berlebihan." Kotake memegang kedua bahu Doremi dan menatap wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu, "Sampai kapanpun, tidak akan ada apapun atau siapapun yang bisa memisahkan kita, dan kita akan terus bisa saling bertemu, seperti ini. Seperti apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang."

"Kau janji?"

"Eh?"

"Kau... benar-benar yakin kalau... hatimu tidak akan berpaling untuk orang lain?"

"Tentu saja, Doremi. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku untukmu? Aku melakukannya karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Kotake... kau serius?" tanya Doremi. Ia teringat akan ciuman pertamanya dengan Kotake saat kencan pertama mereka dua tahun yang lalu.*

"Tentu saja," jawab Kotake dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Baiklah, sudah hampir malam. Saatnya bagiku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Kotake berjalan menjauhi pantai tempat ia berada bersama Doremi sekarang, dan selama beberapa detik, tidak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari Doremi, sampai akhirnya gadis bermata magenta itu meraih tangan Kotake, "Chotto matte, Kotake."

Kotake menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "Ada apa lagi?"

Pipi Doremi memerah. Ia sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Aku ingin kau menciumku lagi."

.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah kamar di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar...

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tak henti-hentinya membidik selembar foto gadis lain yang ditempelkan di dinding kamarnya dengan menggunakan anak panah kecil.

'_Aku tidak rela kalau kau yang menjadi pacar dari pujaanku, walaupun kalian sama-sama berada di kelas 12 dan aku di kelas 11...' _pikir gadis itu, yang kemudian berteriak, "Aku akan membunuhmu, gadis bodoh!"

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

*: selengkapnya baca di 'Our First Date'.

Catatan Author: Whew, nggak nyangka. Ternyata saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter pertama lebih awal dari rencana! (tadinya sih, maunya fic ini dipublish besok malam, tapi karena hari ini udah selesai, yah...)

Seperti di 'Love?', nantinya fic ini juga akan saya bikin semi AR (ada beberapa hal yang akan saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Ojamajo Doremi 16 dan Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive, walaupun mungkin akan jadi nggak terlalu sinkron karena nyatanya, kelihatannya akan ada beberapa volume selanjutnya dari serial Light Novel Ojamajo Doremi ini). Pokoknya pantengin aja terus ya? ^^

Now, it's time to RnR!


	2. The Accident: When the Hurt had Started

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Masuk ke chapter dua! \(^o^)/

Whew, minggu ini saya memang beruntung karena bisa update fic sampai berkali-kali, hehehe... Ini karena minggu ini, saya dapet (lumayan) banyak hari off dari kerja. Lucky lucky... (^_^)

And now, let's we go to the beginning of the problem!

* * *

**Hurt?**

**.**

**The Accident: When the Hurt had Started**

* * *

"Eh? Serius nih, kalian tidak jadi kencan Sabtu ini supaya..."

"Begitulah. Kotake bilang, Sabtu ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi kita untuk bisa berjalan-jalan bersama lagi." Doremi memotong apa yang dikatakan Aiko, "Dia tidak ingin kalau hubungan kami membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi."

Doremi, Aiko dan Kotake sedang berbincang-bincang di kelas mereka mengenai rencana Doremi untuk berkumpul bersama Aiko dan mantan ojamajo lainnya Sabtu ini.

"Ya... sebenarnya sih, kalian tidak perlu sampai membatalkan rencana kencan kalian begitu, tapi ya... baiklah, kalau memang itu yang kalian inginkan. Doremi-chan, nanti kita beritahu Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan tentang rencana ini."

"Biar aku saja yang memberitahu mereka, Ai-chan. Kau kan masih sibuk latihan lari seminggu ini," sahut Doremi, "Tapi kira-kira... hari Sabtu nanti, enaknya kita berkumpul dimana ya?"

"Hmm... coba kita lihat... Rasanya, sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjalan-jalan bersama di pusat perbelanjaan..." Aiko mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di pusat perbelanjaan? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama disana."

"Ide bagus, Ai-chan! Kalau begitu, hari Sabtu nanti, kita langsung berkumpul di pusat perbelanjaan ya?"

"Rasanya aku sudah menduga kalau kalian akan berpikir untuk berkumpul di pusat perbelanjaan," ujar Kotake, "Hanya saja... aku sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa kaulah yang menggagas ide itu, Senoo."

"Enak saja. Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, Kotake?" protes Aiko, "Walaupun aku ini tomboy, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berpikir untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaikku."

"Ah, iya iya. Aku tahu." Kotake tersenyum, "Diluar itu, aku senang bahwa kalian masih sekompak dulu."

"Mochiron ya. Aku, Doremi-chan dan yang lainnya kan sahabat baik, dan tentunya, kami akan terus bersahabat sampai kapanpun."

"Best Friends Forever!" seru Doremi dan Aiko secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengawasi mereka dari luar pintu kelas. Ia tersenyum licik lalu berkata, pelan tapi pasti, "Kau akan mati dihadapan para sahabatmu. Lihat saja nanti. Tidak akan ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang bisa menolongmu, karena aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang sempurna..."

"Dan setelah itu, aku akan merebut hati pacarmu."

"Eh, tapi... tunggu sebentar," ujar Aiko, "Doremi-chan, memangnya... Sabtu ini, yang lainnya tidak punya kesibukan masing-masing? Maksudku, aku memang tidak punya jadwal latihan lari di hari Sabtu, jadi aku pasti bisa datang, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Ya, soal itu... nanti aku juga akan menanyakan hal itu kepada mereka, saat aku memberitahu mereka tentang rencana ini," jawab Doremi.

"Berarti rencana ini masih belum fix dong?" Aiko menghela napas, "Bagaimana kalau nanti kenyataannya, hanya kita berdua saja yang punya waktu untuk berkumpul?"

"Ah... benar juga ya? Ehehe..." sahut Doremi polos, "Aku lupa memikirkan hal itu."

"Doremi-chan... Kelihatannya, dalam hal ini... kau tidak pernah berubah ya?"

.

"Akihiro-san, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat gondrong kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas, "Bukannya latihan sepak bola baru akan diadakan siang nanti ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau itu... manager tim sepak bola yang baru kan? Dan kau kesini untuk memanggil aku, Kimura dan Kotake kan?" tanya pemuda lainnya yang berambut hitam.

"Ya... aku memang manager baru dari tim sepak bola sekolah ini, tapi... aku disini bukan untuk memanggil kalian. Aku... hanya kebetulan lewat sini saja," jawab gadis berambut panjang itu sambil mulai berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri.

'_Apa yang tadi diperhatikan oleh anak itu?' _pikir Kimura. Ia lalu mengamati semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas, _'Ah, jangan bilang kalau... dia ingin merusak hubungan cinta antara... Baiklah. Kelihatannya, aku harus memperingatkan Kotake agar ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu...'_

.

.

Sabtu...

"Hah, yokatta..." Doremi menghela napas saat ia dan para mantan ojamajo lainnya sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan, "Untungnya, kalian semua punya waktu luang hari ini, jadi pengorbananku dan Kotake untuk membatalkan rencana kencan kami hari ini tidak sia-sia."

"Tapi sebenarnya, menurutku kalian tidak perlu sampai mengorbankan kencan kalian begini," komentar Hazuki, "Jujur saja... aku jadi tidak enak padamu, Doremi-chan."

"Dan juga pada Kotake-kun," tambah Onpu, "Kalian kan seharusnya bisa berjalan-jalan berdua saja hari ini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kotake sendiri yang memutuskannya." Doremi tersenyum, "Lagipula, menurutku dia ada benarnya juga. Setidaknya, kami masih bisa bertemu... besok."

Ada nada keraguan saat Doremi mengatakan 'besok', jadi Momoko berkata, "Mungkin kau benar, Doremi-chan, tapi kedengarannya... kau seperti tidak yakin kalau besok..."

"Soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu..." sahut Doremi sambil mengangkat bahu, "Di satu sisi... sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan rencana kencan kami besok, tapi disisi lain... aku merasa bahwa aku harus percaya pada Kotake, bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan baik-baik saja."

"Kami juga berharap begitu, Doremi-chan," ujar Aiko, "Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua di masa lalu, kami perhatikan bahwa hubungan kalian sekarang terjalin dengan sangat baik, bahkan bisa dibilang serius."

"Sekarang... aku memang serius bersama Kotake. Cintaku padanya memang berbeda, jika dibandingkan dengan rasa cinta yang pernah kurasakan dulu terhadap orang lain."

"Termasuk... Akatsuki-kun?" tanya Hazuki.

"Tentu saja," jawab Doremi yakin, "Aku berharap... kali ini aku bisa selalu bersama Kotake... sampai maut memisahkan kami..."

Mereka tidak memperhatikan bahwa diam-diam, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam terus saja mengikuti mereka dengan pelan.

"Sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua ya?" ujar si pengemudi mobil sambil tersenyum licik, "Sayangnya, itu berarti bahwa hari ini, kalian akan berpisah..."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau sekarang... kau bisa berkata begitu, Doremi-chan." Momoko tersenyum, "Baik, kalau begitu sekarang... kita kembali ke acara kita hari ini!"

Mereka terus saja berjalan menyusuri jalan yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan, dan masih belum menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang menguntit mereka dari dalam mobilnya, bersiap untuk merealisasikan rencana jahatnya yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dipikirkannya.

"Kau akan mati!"

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hazuki sambil terus berjalan dengan menenteng tas belanja miliknya, "Rasanya sudah lumayan banyak barang-barang yang telah kita beli."

"Kita juga sudah makan siang sebelum kita pergi ke butik tadi," sahut Onpu, "Kemana lagi kita harus pergi?"

'_Ke neraka!' _pikir sang pengemudi mobil yang tak henti-hentinya menguntit Doremi dan yang lainnya, _'Mungkin nanti aku akan berpikir untuk membunuh kalian semua, hahaha!"_

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?" Doremi mengusulkan, "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan es krim sama-sama."

"Aku sih... setuju setuju saja," sahut Aiko, "Udara hari ini panas sekali."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli es krim!" seru Doremi yang kemudian berlari mendahului keempat sahabatnya menuju ke toko es krim.

Setelah mendapatkan es krim yang mereka inginkan, mereka memutuskan untuk memakan es krim mereka sambil duduk-duduk di bangku taman yang berada di seberang jalan. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko menyebrang mendahului Doremi yang juga ikut menyebrang sambil sesekali menjilati es krim yang dibawanya.

"Minna, zurui! Kenapa kita harus memakan es krimnya diseberang sana sih? Bagaimana kalau es krimnya meleleh duluan sebelum kita memakannya?" protes Doremi.

"Kalau disini kan... kita bisa makan es krim sambil berteduh," sahut Momoko yang sudah berada di seberang dan duduk di bangku taman, "Ayo, Doremi-chan. Yang cepat menyebrang jalannya."

"Iya iya."

Doremi tidak menyadari, bahwa saat ia menyebrang jalan, mobil yang sejak tadi menguntitnya, juga sahabatnya itu melaju dengan sangat kencang. Pengemudi mobil itu kelihatannya benar-benar berniat untuk menabrak Doremi.

Doremi baru menyadari hal tersebut saat keempat sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dulu menyebrang jalan berteriak, "Doremi-chan, awas!"

Gadis berambut merah odango itupun menoleh kearah mobil yang bersiap-siap menabraknya itu. Entah kenapa, saat itu ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya dan hanya bisa berteriak, "Kyaaa!"

.

.

JDUAK!

.

.

"Doremi-chan! Kotake-kun!"

"Eh?" Doremi terkejut mendengar seruan para sahabatnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu berseru saat ia baru mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Kotake!"

Ya. Pada akhirnya, memang bukan Doremi yang tertabrak mobil itu. Sebelum ia sempat tertabrak, Kotake, yang secara kebetulan sedang melewati sisi jalan dekat toko es krim, mendorong Doremi ke sisi seberang tempat Hazuki dan yang lainnya berada, tapi imbasnya, akhirnya Kotake sendiri yang tertabrak mobil itu.

Doremi kemudian menghampiri Kotake yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia terus saja memanggil kekasihnya itu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Kotake! Kotake, jawab aku! Bangunlah! Sadarlah! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi sekarang! Kotake, kumohon..."

Doremi tidak peduli dengan es krimnya yang terjatuh di jalan saat Kotake mendorongnya tadi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli juga dengan luka lecet di kedua lututnya yang didapatnya saat ia terjatuh tadi, karena satu-satunya hal yang sekarang ia pedulikan hanyalah kondisi dari kekasihnya yang tadi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Kotake, yang untungnya masih ada.

"Minna," ujar Doremi kepada para sahabatnya, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Mobil itu sekarang kabur dan... kita tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membawa Kotake ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku akan menelepon ambulans," sahut Onpu yang kemudian mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya lalu menghubungi Rumah Sakit dengan menggunakan telepon genggamnya itu.

.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Kotake dibawa masuk ke ruangan ICU, sementara Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko diminta untuk menunggu di depan pintu ruangan ICU tersebut. Selama hampir satu jam mereka terus menunggu disana, sampai pada akhirnya, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU untuk menghampiri mereka dan memberitahu mereka tentang kondisi Kotake.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Doremi. Dari nada bicaranya, bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia sangat khawatir.

"Kalian ini... teman dekat pasien?" tanya dokter itu.

"Iya, dan aku... teman terdekatnya," ujar Doremi menjelaskan, "Jadi bagaimana dokter? Apa yang terjadi pada Kotake?"

Dokter itu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengumumkan, "Kondisinya kritis. Sekarang ia mengalami koma dan... kami tidak tahu sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung."

"A-apa? K-koma?" Doremi terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter mengenai kondisi Kotake sekarang, "Jadi sekarang... Kotake..."

"Jadi sekarang anak saya koma, dok?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja tiba disana bersama suaminya, dan mereka adalah orangtua Kotake. Saat menunggu dokter tadi, Doremi memang sempat menelepon ke rumah Kotake menggunakan telepon genggam Onpu dan mengabarkan kepada mereka tentang kecelakaan itu.

Dokter itu menjawab dengan nada sedikit menyesal, "Iya, nyonya. Putra anda mengalami benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya, dan itu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Belum lagi... luka-luka yang didapatnya dalam kecelakaan itu cukup parah, dan itu membuat kondisinya menjadi semakin tidak stabil. Bahkan... dia hampir saja kehilangan banyak darah tadi, tapi untungnya, persediaan darah disini masih mencukupi, sehingga kami masih bisa melakukan transfusi darah."

"Yokatta..." sahut Doremi pelan, "Tapi dok, apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan supaya Kotake bisa melewati masa krisisnya?"

"Diam kau!"

PLAK!

Tidak. Kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulut sang dokter, dan suara tadi juga bukan berasal dari seseorang yang tersandung pintu lift rumah sakit. Kata-kata itu berasal dari mulut ibu Kotake, dan suara itu berasal dari telapak tangan kanannya yang menyentuh pipi Doremi dengan keras: beliau menamparnya.

"T-tante..."

"Kau masih bisa bersyukur mendengar itu? Semua ini karena salahmu!" jerit wanita itu, "Semuanya gara-gara kamu! Tetsuya koma gara-gara ia ingin menyelamatkanmu!"

"Tapi tante, aku..."

"Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi!" potong wanita itu. Ia memekik, "Saya sering dengar kalau kamu sering menyusahkan orang lain. Awalnya saya tidak percaya akan hal itu, karena Tetsuya terus meyakinkan saya kalau kamu orang yang baik, tapi hari ini, semua yang terjadi membuktikan kalau apa yang saya dengar itu benar, kalau kau selalu saja menyusahkan orang lain!"

"Jadi sekarang... tante ingin aku melakukan apa?" sahut Doremi pelan. Kata-kata yang diucapkan ibu Kotake tadi memang kasar, tapi ia tahu bahwa beliau mengatakannya karena _shock _mengetahui kondisi putranya yang sedang kritis itu, jadi ia berusaha untuk tidak memasukannya kedalam hati.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini!" jawab wanita itu dengan tegas, "Untuk saat ini, jangan perlihatkan wajahmu didepan saya. Beri saya waktu untuk menenangkan diri sampai saya bisa siap untuk menghadapi semua ini."

Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko seperti kehilangan suara mereka sejak keributan tadi dimulai.

Hazuki berbisik, "Doremi-chan, kau tidak akan benar-benar pergi dari sini sekarang kan? Kotake-kun masih membutuhkanmu disisinya."

Doremi menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau tante ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi."

"Doremi-chan..." keempat sahabatnya terlihat seperti menyesali keputusan Doremi untuk pergi.

"Daijoubu, minna. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik untuk saat ini," ujar Doremi sambil tersenyum kecil, "Kalau memang tante butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, aku akan pergi."

Doremi lalu beranjak dari depan ruang ICU tempatnya menunggu tadi, menuju keluar Rumah Sakit.

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko menyusul Doremi keluar Rumah Sakit.

"Doremi-chan, kenapa kau malah memutuskan untuk pergi?" tanya Aiko, "Justru kau harus tetap berada di rumah sakit dan membuktikan kepada ibu Kotake kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Kotake, dan akan terus menjaganya disini."

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi... aku masih berpikir bahwa ini yang terbaik," sahut Doremi, "Ibu Kotake butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan satu-satunya cara agar membuatnya tenang adalah... dengan pergi dari sini."

"Memangnya kau tidak khawatir dengan kondisi Kotake-kun sekarang? Kau pasti ingin memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Momoko.

"Aku memang khawatir, tapi aku juga tahu pasti kalau... kekhawatiran yang ibu Kotake rasakan jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kekhawatiran yang kurasakan, karena beliau adalah ibunya." Doremi memandang keempat sahabatnya, "Kuharap kalian mengerti apa maksudku."

"Rasanya... aku mengerti sekarang," ujar Onpu, "Pengalaman yang kita miliki seharusnya membuat kita juga tahu apa yang ibu Kotake rasakan."

.

Malam harinya...

Ibu Kotake terus saja merenung, memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu di depan ruang ICU.

Sesaat kemudian, wanita itu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya lalu menekan beberapa tombol yang berada disana, mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Rumah keluarga Harukaze?"

.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis memarkir mobilnya jauh kedalam sebuah garasi yang berada di rumahnya. Ukuran garasi itu memang besar, dan karena itulah, jarang sekali ada orang yang ingin masuk kesana.

'_Tempat ini cukup aman untuk menyembunyikan barang bukti,' _pikir gadis itu, _'Mulai besok, aku akan memakai mobilku yang satunya lagi.'_

Ia memperhatikan mobil sedan hitamnya yang tadi diparkirnya dalam garasi itu. Bagian depan sedan itu dilumuri darah!

'_Kenapa harus dia yang akhirnya tertabrak?'_

Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat tidak puas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju kedalam sebuah kamar yang terkesan gelap: kamar tidurnya.

Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar, sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum licik dan berkata, "Baiklah. Mungkin aku gagal untuk membunuhmu hari ini, tapi sekarang, aku justru punya ide yang lebih baik untuk membuatmu menderita. Hahahahaha..."

"Dan jika rencanaku berhasil, dia akan menjadi milikku. Kotake akan menjadi milikku!"

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnyaaa... saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan baik dan tidak terlambat, hehehe...

Setelah melalui rintangan yang panjang (?), akhirnya saya bisa update juga... Senangnya...

Uhm, tapi kalau ada yang berpikiran bahwa masalah yang terjadi diatas sudah selesai, anda salah besar, karena chapter ini baru chapter pemanasan. Masalah yang lebih besar akan muncul di chapter berikutnya, jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan ya?

And now, click on the blue button below to RnR.


	3. Rival Appears: Just for a Sympathy

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Beranjak ke chapter 3! \(^o^)/

Seperti apa yang sudah saya beritahukan sebelumnya, di chapter 3 inilah permasalahan yang lebih berat akan muncul, dan kalau readers mau tahu apa permasalahannya, langsung baca aja ya. Here we go!

* * *

**Hurt?**

**.**

**Rival Appears: Just for a Sympathy**

* * *

"Moshi moshi?"

"Rumah keluarga Harukaze?"

"Ah, iya. Ini memang rumah keluarga Harukaze. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Anou... ini dari ibunda Tetsuya. Apa Doremi... sudah pulang?"

"Ah, onee-chan memang sudah pulang, tapi sekarang, teman-temannya sedang mengobati lututnya yang luka karena kecelakaan. Mereka sedang berada di kamar onee-chan."

'_Ya ampun. Anak itu... dia bahkan lebih mempedulikan kondisi anakku sampai-sampai... dia tidak peduli dengan kondisinya sendiri? Aku benar-benar harus meminta maaf padanya.'_

"Halo?"

"Ah, maaf. Tadi saya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," sahut ibu Kotake lewat telepon, "Bisa tolong panggilkan Doremi? Saya ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Oh, baiklah. Saya akan memanggil onee-chan dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya?" ujar Pop yang kemudian menaruh gagang telepon yang dipegangnya diatas sebuah kursi yang berada disana, lalu ia menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar kakaknya dan berkata, "Onee-chan, ada telepon dari ibunya Kotake-senpai."

"Eh? Hontou?"

Pop hanya menjawab pertanyaan Doremi dengan mengangguk.

"Apa yang diinginkannya? Jangan-jangan beliau ingin agar kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kotake," sahut Aiko ketus.

"Ai-chan, jangan berprasangka buruk begitu." Momoko menggeleng, "Mungkin saja beliau menelepon kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu, Doremi-chan."

"Yah, entahlah. Yang pasti... aku harus mengangkat telepon itu." Doremi beranjak dari atas karpet tempat ia duduk bersama dengan yang lainnya sebelum Pop memasuki kamarnya, "Aku harus siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi."

"Doremi-chan... jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir bahwa ibu Kotake-kun menelepon kemari untuk memberitahukan padamu bahwa Kotake-kun telah..."

"Maksudku bukan itu, Hazuki-chan. Aku sendiri juga takut kalau sampai hal itu terjadi," ralat Doremi, "Maksudku soal hubunganku dengan Kotake. Kelihatannya... hanya ibu Kotake yang bisa memutuskan tentang hal itu. Apa hubungan kami harus berakhir atau tidak..."

"Doremi-chan, kami boleh ikut kebawah bersamamu kan?" tanya Onpu, "Kami juga ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan ibu Kotake denganmu."

"Daijoubu yo, minna. Kalian tidak perlu ikut kebawah." Doremi tersenyum tipis, "Lagipula, ibu Kotake tidak datang kemari. Beliau hanya menelepon, jadi percuma saja kalau kalian ikut turun. Kalian tetap tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku."

"Pokoknya kami akan ikut turun bersamamu," ujar Aiko, "Kami tidak ingin membiarkanmu menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk sendirian."

"Anou, Ai-chan... yang kaumaksud dengan 'kemungkinan terburuk' itu... bukan apa yang Hazuki-chan pikirkan tadi kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Doremi-chan. Aku tidak akan bermaksud begitu. Maksudku tentu saja... kemungkinan terburuk bahwa hubunganmu dengan Kotake harus berakhir," kali ini Aiko yang meralat ucapannya, "Jadi bagaimana, Doremi-chan? Apa kami boleh ikut turun bersamamu?"

Doremi menghela napas lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, "Baiklah, terserah kalian kalau kalian ingin mengikutiku."

Mereka bergegas menuruni tangga, berjalan mendekati telepon rumah yang gagangnya kemudian diangkat oleh Doremi, "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, Doremi, maafkan tante ya, atas kejadian tadi sore. Tante terlalu emosi..."

Doremi menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, tante, yang penting sekarang, tante sudah tenang."

"Tapi tadi tante sudah membentakmu dengan keras, bahkan... tante menampar wajahmu hanya karena itu. Hanya karena emosi tante yang meluap-luap tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, tante. Hari ini... Kotake memang celaka gara-gara aku. Kalau saja tadi aku langsung berlari menjauhi mobil itu dan tidak hanya berdiam diri saja disana. Kotake tidak perlu mendorongku dan... kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sudah sepantasnya tante menyalahkan aku atas kecelakaan itu."

"Tidak, Doremi. Tante sadar kalau... wajar saja kalau kau tidak sempat menyelamatkan dirimu dari mobil itu. Kau pasti sangat terkejut melihat mobil itu melaju dengan kencang sampai-sampai... kau tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kaulakukan. Kau tidak bersalah dalam hal ini," sahut ibu Kotake, "Bukan tidak mungkin kalau tante akan melakukan hal yang sama jika tante mengalami sendiri apa yang kaualami tadi."

"Entahlah, tante. Kalau aku teringat akan keadaan Kotake sekarang... rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri..."

"Bicara soal keadaan, tante dengar dari adikmu tadi kalau... lututmu terluka karena kecelakaan tadi. Apa itu benar? Kenapa luka itu tidak ditangani di Rumah Sakit saja tadi?"

"Yah... kedua lututku memang terluka, tapi itu hanya luka lecet biasa, jadi kupikir... luka itu bisa kuobati sendiri, tidak seperti... luka-luka yang didapatkan Kotake..." ujar Doremi pelan, "Jadi... apa Kotake sudah melewati masa kritisnya?"

"Belum, Doremi," jawab ibu Kotake dengan sedih, "Tetsuya masih kritis dan belum sadarkan diri."

"Sou ka."

"Itulah sebabnya tante meneleponmu sekarang. Tante ingin agar besok... kau datang lagi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Tetsuya. Siapa tahu saja... kedatanganmu bisa membuatnya berhasil melewati masa kritisnya."

"Aku pasti akan kesana, tante. Pasti. Aku juga berharap bahwa Kotake akan berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, dan juga, ia akan membuka matanya lagi."

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Iya. Maksud tante, kenapa kau masih memanggil Tetsuya dengan nama keluarga kami? Padahal menurut tante, akan lebih baik kalau kau memanggilnya Tetsuya, seperti tante."

"Ah, masalahnya... aku sudah terbiasa memanggil Kotake seperti ini, jadi..." Doremi tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mungkin aku perlu membiasakan diri untuk memanggilnya... Tetsuya."

"Baiklah. Tante harap kau bisa membiasakan diri untuk memanggilnya begitu, karena tante sudah menganggapmu seperti keluarga tante sendiri."

"Tante..."

"Kalau begitu, kita teruskan bicaranya besok pagi di Rumah Sakit ya, Doremi?"

"Iya, tante. Sampai jumpa besok."

Setelah Doremi meletakkan gagang telepon rumahnya kembali ke tempatnya semula, ia lalu membicarakan tentang apa yang ibu Kotake katakan padanya di telepon tadi.

"Yah, syukurlah kalau beliau sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Untungnya, kemungkinan terburuk tidak terjadi." Aiko menghela napas.

"Ai-chan, tadi kan sudah kubilang, ibu Kotake tidak salah."

"Terserah kau, Doremi-chan. Yang penting masalahmu sudah selesai."

"Tapi... tadi kedengarannya, ibu Kotake juga menanyakan tentang lututmu, Doremi-chan," ujar Hazuki.

"Ah, iya. Tadi beliau juga menanyakan hal itu padaku, karena tadi Poppu mengatakan padanya bahwa... kalian sedang mengobati lututku," sahut Doremi.

"Bicara soal luka di lututmu, Doremi-chan, kenapa tadi kau malah tidak memperhatikan lukamu itu?" tanya Aiko, "Hampir saja luka itu infeksi kalau kita terlambat menanganinya."

"Entahlah, Ai-chan. Rasanya aku tidak peduli dengan lututku sendiri saat aku melihat Kotake tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di jalanan seperti tadi. Entah kenapa, aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit di lututku..."

"... sampai pada akhirnya saat kita berjalan kemari, kau baru merasakan sakit di lututmu." Aiko menghela napas, "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar hanya memikirkan Kotake ya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"By the way, tadi kau juga menanyakan kabar Kotake sekarang kan?" tanya Momoko, "Jadi bagaimana? Apa Kotake sudah..."

"Belum Momo-chan. Belum ada perkembangan." Doremi menggeleng, "Keadaannya masih sama seperti saat kita meninggalkan Rumah Sakit tadi."

"Kalau sudah begini, kelihatannya kau benar-benar harus menemani Kotake di Rumah Sakit." Hazuki menepuk bahu Doremi, "Siapa tahu dengan begitu... Kotake bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan bisa langsung sadar mengetahui bahwa kau berada disisinya."

"Yah... mudah-mudahan saja begitu, Hazuki-chan. Karena itulah, ibu Kotake ingin agar aku bisa datang ke Rumah Sakit besok pagi."

"Hmm... besok ya?" gumam Momoko, "Kalau tidak salah, bukannya besok kau dan Kotake punya rencana kencan ya, Doremi-chan?"

"Eh? Berarti besok onee-chan mau kencan di Rumah Sakit dong?" goda Pop.

"Ngg... kelihatannya, kita tidak bisa menyebut itu sebagai kencan, Poppu." Doremi meralat perkataan adiknya, "Tujuanku pergi ke Rumah Sakit bukan untuk bersenang-senang."

"Iya juga sih." Pop tersenyum, "Tapi kan, yang penting onee-chan masih bisa bernapas lega, karena onee-chan masih bisa bertemu dengan Kotake-senpai, sekalipun itu di Rumah Sakit."

"Terserah kau, Poppu."

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa saat, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko lalu bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Duh, kira-kira ibu Kotake sudah sarapan belum ya?" gumam Doremi sambil berjalan menuju ke Rumah Sakit, "Mudah-mudahan _sandwich _yang kubuat sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kenyang. Lagipula... harga makanan di kantin Rumah Sakit kan cukup mahal..."

Sayangnya, saat Doremi tiba di Rumah Sakit, ia tidak mengetahui kalau ibu Kotake sedang sarapan di kantin Rumah Sakit. Setibanya ia disana, Doremi langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang ICU tempat Kotake dirawat sejak kemarin.

Doremi sedikit kebingungan mendapati bahwa tidak ada ibu Kotake di ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada Kotake yang masih terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang berada disana.

"Kotake..." Doremi lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur tempat Kotake berada, "Ternyata benar kalau kau masih belum sadar..."

Tidak ada sahutan apapun dari pemuda itu. Hanya ada suara yang berasal dari monitor denyut jantung yang seolah 'menyahut' perkataan Doremi tadi.

'_Kenapa bukan aku saja yang tertabrak mobil itu?'_

.

Sementara itu, di kantin Rumah Sakit...

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menikmati sepiring kecil _shortcake _dan secangkir kopi.

'_Doremi pasti sudah berada di ruang ICU sekarang,' _pikirnya, _'Kurasa, lebih baik aku membiarkannya berdua bersama Tetsuya dulu sekarang, karena kemarin, aku sudah melarangnya masuk ke ruang ICU.'_

'_Siapa tahu dengan begini, Tetsuya bisa cepat sadar, supaya aku bisa mengatakan kepada mereka tentang rencanaku untuk mempertunangkan mereka.'_

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggam wanita itu berdering dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata ada telepon yang masuk dari sebuah nomor privat.

Ibu Kotake lalu menjawab teleponnya, "Moshi moshi? Ini siapa ya?"

"Anda tidak perlu tahu siapa saya. Yang anda perlu tahu adalah... sebuah informasi penting dari saya," sahut sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"Informasi?"

"Iya. Dan anda akan sangat menyesal jika anda tidak mengetahui hal ini, karena ini berhubungan dengan putra anda satu-satunya."

"Maksudnya... Tetsuya? Tapi... informasi apa yang anda maksudkan tadi?"

"Apa anda kenal dengan seorang gadis bernama... Harukaze Doremi?"

"Iya. Tentu saja saya mengenal dia. Dia itu pacar putra saya," sahut ibu Kotake, "Memangnya ada apa dengan Doremi?"

"Kemarin malam, saya melihatnya sedang berdua saja dengan seorang pemuda di sebuah _love hotel_."

"A-apa? Anda yakin tidak salah lihat?"

"Saya yakin seratus persen bahwa itu memang dia," jawab suara itu, "Kelihatannya, anda harus waspada. Mungkin saja gadis itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap keluarga anda, terutama, terhadap putra anda."

"Tidak mungkin. Saya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang anda katakan. Tetsuya sudah mengenal Doremi sejak mereka masih di TK, dan sampai sekarang, dia itu gadis baik-baik dimata saya. Anda jangan sembarangan menuduh."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, coba anda tanyakan padanya tentang pemuda bernama... Akatsuki, dan saya yakin, jawabannya pasti akan membuat anda berpikir dua kali sebelum menyimpulkan kalau dia gadis baik-baik."

"Baik. Saya akan menanyakan hal itu secepatnya, dan saya yakin bahwa dugaan anda salah!" wanita itu menutup teleponnya, lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang ICU yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari sana.

Ibu Kotake tidak menyadari, bahwa di depan pintu kantin Rumah Sakit, seorang gadis sedang mengawasinya sambil memegang sebuah telepon genggam yang dilapisi dengan sehelai saputangan.

'_Kali ini, aku pasti berhasil. Tidak sia-sia aku terus mengikuti mereka di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin, karena dengan begitu, aku menemukan 'senjata' yang bagus untuk menyingkirkan dia...'_

.

Kembali ke ruang ICU dimana Doremi masih menunggui Kotake yang sampai sekarang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Kedua tangan Doremi sedang menggenggam tangan kanan Kotake.

Ia teringat akan kata-kata Kotake saat ia pertama kali menyarankan supaya rencana kencan mereka diganti dengan rencana kumpul-kumpul para mantan ojamajo...

"_Soal kencan kita, kurasa kita masih bisa bertemu di hari Minggu."_

"Kotake, mungkin kau benar dengan berkata, 'kita masih bisa bertemu di hari Minggu', di hari ini," ujar Doremi, "Tapi... tetap saja aku merasa sedih, karena kita bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa melihatku..."

"Kelihatannya saat itu, aku sudah punya firasat buruk bahwa kecelakaan kemarin akan terjadi... Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini? Kalau saja aku bisa lebih berhati-hati..."

Doremi menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Kotake."

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Doremi merasakan bahwa tangan kanan Kotake bergerak. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat!

"K-kotake... sekarang kau sudah bisa menggerakkan tanganmu?" seru Doremi, tidak percaya.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan beliau adalah ibu Kotake.

"Tante, coba lihat. Kotake sudah bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya!" Doremi memperlihatkan perkembangan kondisi Kotake yang baru saja diketahuinya, "Aku yakin sekali kalau tak lama lagi, Kotake akan sadar."

Tapi ibu Kotake tidak merespon. Pikiran wanita itu sekarang terfokus pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari seseorang yang meneleponnya tadi di kantin Rumah Sakit.

"Tante, ada apa?" tanya Doremi yang kemudian membuyarkan pikiran ibu Kotake, "Apa tante tidak senang melihat ini?"

"Ah, tante merasa senang kok, Doremi, hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"Tante ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, dan... tolong kaujawab dengan jujur ya?"

"Memangnya tante ingin menanyakan apa?" ujar Doremi kebingungan, "Kelihatannya serius sekali."

"Apa kau kenal dengan seorang pemuda bernama... Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki-kun?" Doremi mulai menjawab, "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia itu kenalanku yang tinggal di Fukui. Kotake juga mengenalnya kok. Kami sempat bertemu di Nara dan Kyoto saat dulu kami _study tour _kesana."

Ada keheningan sejenak setelah Doremi menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Akatsuki... –kun?" tanya ibu Kotake, tidak percaya, "Jadi kau benar-benar mengenalnya?"

"I-iya, tante. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Doremi yang makin kebingungan.

"Kedengarannya... Akatsuki itu bukan nama keluarga pemuda itu kan? Itu nama panggilannya?"

"Ngg... bisa dibilang, ya."

"Dan kamu memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'Akatsuki-kun'?"

"Iya. Itu benar, tante."

"Tapi kenapa kamu masih saja memanggil anak saya dengan nama keluarga kami?"

Pertanyaan yang baru ditanyakan oleh ibu Kotake memang sempat ditanyakan kepada Doremi saat beliau meneleponnya kemarin, tapi kali ini, ibu Kotake mengucapkannya dengan nada yang berbeda – sedikit kasar.

"T-tante, kemarin kan aku sudah bilang. Aku perlu membiasakan diri untuk..."

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah memanggil orang lain dengan nama pemberian dari orangtuanya, sementara anak saya, pacarmu sendiri, tidak bisa kaupanggil seperti itu?"

"Ah, tante, maaf kalau itu membuat tante merasa tersinggung. Saya tidak bermaksud..."

"Cukup! Kau melakukan hal itu karena bagimu, pemuda yang bernama Akatsuki itu lebih spesial jika dibandingkan dengan anak saya kan?"

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba tante berkata seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apalagi, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi..."

"Bohong! Sudah cukup kamu menipu saya!"

"Tante, ada apa ini? Saya tidak berbohong. Soal panggilan itu..."

"Diam kamu!" bentak wanita itu, "Sekarang, kamu pergi. Cepat pergi dan jangan pernah lagi kembali kesini!"

"T-tapi tante..."

"Saya bilang pergi!" wanita itu mendorong gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di depannya keluar ruangan ICU sampai terjatuh. Yang lebih parah, beliau juga melempar sebuah tas berisi makanan yang tadi dibawa oleh gadis itu.

"Ah, lututku!" Doremi meringis kesakitan. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang: campuran antara bingung dan sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan ibu Kotake, sampai-sampai beliau marah padanya lagi.

"Pokoknya, jangan pernah lagi datang kemari! Saya tidak mau anak saya berpacaran dengan... dengan seseorang yang tidak tepat seperti kamu!"

"A-apa! Tante, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tante marah padaku lagi?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri! Yang pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan pergaulanmu!"

"E-eh? Memangnya ada apa, tante? Apa yang salah?"

"Saya bilang cari tahu sendiri! Sudah, cepat pergi atau saya panggilkan _security _Rumah Sakit untuk mengusirmu dari sini!"

"Ah, baiklah tante. Saya akan pergi." Doremi lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang Rumah Sakit. Sialnya, hujan mulai turun saat ia keluar dari sana.

.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang keluar dari sebuah ruangan periksa dekat ruang ICU. Secara kebetulan (?), ia bertemu dengan ibu Kotake disana.

"Ara, anda bukannya... salah satu orangtua dari senior saya di SMA Misora ya? Kalau tidak salah... putra anda itu Kotake Tetsuya-senpai kan?" tanya gadis itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anda ada disini?"

"Ah, saya sedang menunggui anak saya. Sejak kemarin, dia kecelakaan dan harus dirawat disini," wanita itu tersenyum, "Jadi... kau ini murid SMA Misora?"

"Iya. Saya murid kelas 11, dan nama saya Akihiro Tara," gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda disini."

"Oh, ya. Saya tahu. Kau manajer tim sepak bola SMA Misora yang baru kan? Tetsuya pernah bercerita tentangmu, saat ada pelantikan manajer baru."

"Eh? Saya jadi malu nih..."

"Kamu sendiri, sedang apa disini?" tanya ibu Kotake.

"Saya habis _medical check-up_. Orangtua saya menyuruh saya untuk mengikutinya sebulan sekali. Mereka terlalu _over protective _terhadap saya..."

* * *

Catatan Author: Yay! Inilah yang bisa saya persembahkan di chapter 3 ini! Konflik permasalahannya kerasa kan?

Rasanya kali ini, saya bingung mau bilang apa lagi... *ketularan bingungnya Doremi di bagian terakhir chapter ini* Mungkin kali ini, saya hanya bisa mengingatkan untuk RnR ya? ^^


	4. The Suspicion: Classmate's Visiting

_Rasanya perih…_

_Sakit…_

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini__…_

_Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi?_

_Aku tidak tahu__…_

_Aku__…_ tidak mengerti_…_

.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Masuk ke chapter 4! \(^o^)/

Jujur saja, saya sangat antusias untuk mengupdate chapter yang satu ini (bayangkan, dari hari Senin saya sudah mulai menulis chapter yang satu ini di buku tulis, dan dari hari Kamis saya sudah mulai mengetik ini di lappie saya). Yang pasti, this is my fic, and I love it so much. ^^ *author narsis*

Well then, here we go!

* * *

**Hurt?**

**.**

**The Suspicion: Classmate's Visiting**

* * *

Hujan turun semakin lebat membasahi seluruh wilayah kota Misora. Para pejalan kaki terlihat melindungi diri mereka dari hujan dengan mengenakan payung.

Tapi diantara mereka, ada juga seorang gadis yang tidak mengenakan payung. Bukan karena ia sengaja ingin berjalan sambil hujan-hujanan, tapi karena ia memang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari akan hujan, karena itu, ia lupa membawa payungnya.

Bukan hanya itu. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari itu akan menjadi hari yang menyakitkan buatnya. Tiba-tiba dimarahi dengan alasan yang belum jelas, diusir dari Rumah Sakit (lagi), dan juga, hujan lebat yang turun hari ini. Semua itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

'_Dingin__…_' pikirnya, _'Hari ini terlalu dingin__…_ Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi saat aku seharusnya senang karena perkembangan kondisi Kotake hari ini? Kenapa ibu Kotake marah padaku dan mengusirku lagi? Padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruhku datang ke Rumah Sakit pagi ini? Kenapa sandwich yang kubuat harus terbuang percuma seperti itu?'

'_Dan kenapa aku harus lupa membawa payung hari ini?'_

Doremi menghela napas. Semua itu cukup menyakitkan buatnya.

'_Aku mengalaminya lagi__…_'

Kemarin, ibu Kotake memang mengusirnya juga dari Rumah Sakit, tapi setidaknya, Doremi tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Apa yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Doremi sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti hal apa yang membuat ibu Kotake marah padanya lagi. Yang ia tahu pasti hanyalah, hal tersebut membuat ibu Kotake marah besar sampai-sampai ia tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk mengunjungi Kotake.

'_Apa ini pertanda bahwa hubunganku dengan Kotake harus berakhir sampai disini? Apa itu artinya keajaiban cinta kami juga akan menghilang?' _Doremi terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, _'Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi?'_

Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _'Baik. Mungkin memang salahku bahwa aku masih saja memanggil Kotake dengan nama keluarganya, bukan dengan nama kecilnya sekalipun dia sudah menjadi pacarku selama dua tahun ini, tapi__… _masalahnya, kemarin aku juga sudah memberitahu beliau tentang sebabnya. Aku masih belum terbiasa.'

Doremi lalu teringat bahwa ibu Kotake sempat bertanya padanya tentang Akatsuki, pangeran Mahotsukai yang dulu sempat dicintainya, sebelum akhirnya beliau memarahinya lagi.

'_Mungkinkah ibu Kotake marah padaku hanya karena caraku memanggil Akatsuki-kun? Tapi__…_ setahuku memang tidak ada satupun diantara para Majo dan Mahotsukai yang memiliki nama keluarga. Kalaupun mereka memilikinya, itu hanya sebagai nama samaran mereka, bukan benar-benar nama keluarga mereka. Ini disebabkan karena ibu dari Majo hanya merawat anaknya yang lahir dari bunga Mawar, sementara ayah dari Mahotsukai hanya merawat anaknya yang lahir dari tanaman Penpen. Mereka tidak menikah dan karena itulah mereka tidak punya nama keluarga. Karena itu juga aku berpendapat bahwa 'Akatsuki' adalah nama pemberian Akatsuki-kun dari ayahnya, Koko-sama.'

'_Hah, andai saja aku tahu apa nama samaran Akatsuki-kun saat ia dan anggota FLAT 4 lainnya tinggal di Fukui dan bersekolah disana waktu itu. Mungkin saja__…_ teman-teman satu sekolah mereka mengetahui nama 'Akatsuki' sebagai nama keluarganya, bukan nama panggilannya.'

'_Tapi kurasa, tidak mungkin ibu Kotake jadi marah besar kepadaku seperti tadi hanya karena masalah itu. Pasti ada alasan lain,' _pikir Doremi sambil terus berjalan di tengah hujan menuju ke rumahnya, _'Tapi apa?'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran lain muncul di benak Doremi, _'Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa tiba-tiba ibu Kotake bertanya tentang Akatsuki-kun? Darimana beliau tahu tentang dia?'_

Di saat itulah, Doremi mulai merasa pusing.

'_Akh, kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing begini?' _tanyanya dalam hati, _'Mungkinkah ini karena aku berjalan pulang di tengah hujan seperti ini?'_

Langkahnya semakin pelan saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Dengan terbata-bata (karena kedinginan), ia mengucapkan salam, "Ta-tadaima."

"Okaeri. Akhirnya onee-chan pulang juga," sahut Pop yang kemudian menghampiri sang kakak dari ruang keluarga, "Kupikir onee-chan masih akan lama di Rumah Sakit, tapi_…_ ah, onee-chan! Kenapa onee-chan basah kuyup begini?"

"Aku_…_ lupa bawa payung, Poppu," jawab Doremi sambil menahan rasa pening di kepalanya yang terasa semakin parah.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau onee-chan lupa bawa payung, tapi itu bukan berarti onee-chan harus hujan-hujanan begini kan?" ujar Pop khawatir, "Onee-chan kan bisa berteduh dulu di Rumah Sakit, baru setelah hujan reda, onee-chan pulang."

"Aku_…_ tadi hujan baru mulai turun saat aku berada di jalan."

"Eh? Kupikir hujan mulai turun saat onee-chan masih berada di Rumah Sakit_…_" sahut Pop yang kemudian menyadari bahwa sang kakak menggigil kedinginan, "Onee-chan, sekarang lebih baik onee-chan mandi dan ganti baju saja. Kelihatannya_…_ onee-chan tidak enak badan_…_"

"D-daijoubu yo, P-Poppu_…_ A-aku_…_ aku hanya_…_ nggh_…_"

"Onee-chan!"

Tidak. Bukan teriakan Pop yang memotong perkataan Doremi, melainkan Doremi sendirilah yang menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum kata-kata itu selesai. Ia jatuh pingsan.

"Onee-chan, bangun! Kenapa onee-chan jadi begini? Apa yang terjadi?" Pop terus berusaha menyadarkan kakaknya, "Okasan, onee-chan pingsan!"

.

Sementara itu, di Rumah Sakit_…_

Seorang perawat memasuki ruang ICU untuk memeriksa kondisi Kotake yang tadi sempat membaik. Di ruangan yang sama, ibu Kotake masih saja berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya, Akihiro Tara.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja sampai pada akhirnya, perawat yang memeriksa Kotake berkata bahwa kondisi Kotake menurun lagi. Kotake kritis lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter juga memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melaporkan hal yang sama pada ibu Kotake.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, dok? Padahal tadi anak saya sempat menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Dia hampir sadar. Tapi_…_ bagaimana bisa_…_"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, bu. Kelihatannya_…_ ada sesuatu yang membuat semangat hidup anak anda jadi menurun. Karena itulah, kondisi anak anda _drop _lagi," jawab sang dokter yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk memeriksa pasien lain.

Setelah sang dokter meninggalkan ruangan ICU, ibu Kotake lalu teringat apa yang terjadi saat Kotake sempat melewati masa kritisnya: ada Doremi disisi putra tunggalnya itu.

'_Apa aku harus memanggil dia lagi?' _pikirnya, _'Ah, tidak usah. Tetsuya harus terbiasa untuk bertahan hidup tanpanya, karena hatinya justru akan terluka jika terus bersama gadis itu.'_

'_Sialan. Kenapa saat bersama gadis itu, kondisinya malah membaik, tapi saat aku yang berada disini untuk menemaninya, kondisinya malah drop begini?' _pikir Tara kesal, _'Apa ini karena __**aku yang menabraknya**__?'_

.

Kembali ke rumah keluarga Harukaze_…_

Setelah mendengar teriakan putri bungsunya, Nyonya Haruka bergegas menghampiri kedua putrinya. Beliau kemudian memindahkan Doremi ke dalam kamarnya bersama Pop.

Nyonya Haruka lalu mengganti pakaian putri sulungnya yang basah dengan piyama kering yang ditaruh di salah satu lemari pakaian yang berada disana. Beliau juga memeriksa suhu tubuh putrinya itu dengan termometer dan mengompres dahinya dengan handuk kecil basah.

"Okasan, apa onee-chan demam?" tanya Pop khawatir, "Tidak biasanya onee-chan seperti ini."

"Iya, Poppu. Doremi demam tinggi," sahut Nyonya Haruka sambil menunjukkan angka yang tertera pada termometer digital yang digunakannya untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Doremi, 38.

Mereka lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Doremi, yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak biasanya onee-chan seperti ini. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, terakhir kali onee-chan sakit demam seperti ini sekitar…"

"Tiga belas tahun yang lalu," sambung Nyonya Haruka dengan yakin, "Baru kali ini Doremi sakit demam lagi."

"Okasan, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Untuk sementara, okasan pikir sudah cukup seperti ini saja, Poppu. Kita tinggal menunggu sampai Doremi sadar, baru setelah itu kita lihat lagi apa yang bisa kita lakukan selanjutnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Poppu."

"Sou?" sahut Pop, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu… kurasa aku akan mencoba untuk tidak khawatir."

Nyonya Haruka tersenyum, "Sore jaa, Poppu, okasan harus kembali ke dapur sekarang. Kau jaga Doremi disini ya?"

"Hai! Aku pasti akan menjaga onee-chan disini!" seru Pop.

Setelah Nyonya Haruka keluar dari kamar Doremi, Pop lalu memandangi kakaknya lagi.

'_Onee-chan, doushita no?' _pikir Pop, _'Aku tahu kalau sekarang, onee-chan pasti sedang mengalami masalah. Ada apa?'_

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sang kakak mulai mengigau, "Kotake… Kotake… Kotake…"

'_Eh?' _pikir Pop heran, _'Padahal kan onee-chan baru saja dari Rumah Sakit…'_

Pop terus berpikir sampai akhirnya ia menggumamkan kesimpulannya, "Pasti ada masalah lagi…"

Doremi terus saja mengigau memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya. Ia memang sedang memimpikan pemuda yang ia cintai itu…

.

"Kotake! Kotake!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu bergaun putih pendek sedang berlari, mencari sosok pujaan hatinya yang dia sendiri tidak tahu berada dimana.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menyahut dari arah belakang gadis itu, "Aku disini, Doremi."

"Kotake!" Doremi menoleh ke belakang lalu memeluk orang yang menyahutnya tadi, "Kupikir… kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri…"

"Tentu saja tidak, Doremi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Doremi melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan dari pemuda berambut biru yang mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang putih itu. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan kiri Kotake, "Jaa, kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke…"

"Aku tidak mau berada disana lagi."

"Eh?" Doremi kebingungan mendengar jawaban Kotake, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Okasan sudah berlaku jahat terhadapmu, dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu," sahut Kotake sambil menarik Doremi ke arah lain, "Justru kita akan sama-sama bahagia kalau kita lewat sini."

"C-chotto matte, Kotake! Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke tempat itu." Kotake menghentikan langkahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah tempat dengan gerbang besar yang ingin ditujunya, "Kita akan bahagia disana."

"Disana?" Doremi menoleh, melihat tempat apa yang dimaksud Kotake, "S-surga?"

Dengan cepat, Doremi melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Kau gila? Kotake, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk kita berada disana! Belum waktunya kita kesana!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu terus dimarahi okasan begitu. Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang kucintai menderita. Aku tidak mau…"

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan begini caranya! Kita harus yakin bahwa pasti akan ada cara lain…"

"… untuk meyakinkan okasan kalau ia telah salah menilaimu?"

"Iya," ujar Doremi meyakinkan Kotake, "Sekarang aku sedang memikirkan hal itu, jadi sebaiknya, kau tenang saja. Yang harus kaulakukan sekarang hanyalah… kau harus bertahan hidup demi aku."

"Baiklah," sahut Kotake, "Aku akan bertahan hidup untukmu, tapi aku hanya akan melewati garis itu jika ada kau disisiku."

Kotake lalu menunjuk ke sebuah tempat lain yang berlawanan arah dengan tempat bergerbang besar yang ingin dimasukinya tadi.

"G-garis?" Doremi memandangi sebuah 'garis' yang tadi dimaksud Kotake, yang sekarang sedang ditunjuknya. Itu adalah sebuah 'garis' yang tergores di permukaan 'tanah' tempat mereka berpijak sekarang.

Doremi bertanya kepada Kotake, "Apa arti dari garis itu? Maksudnya…"

"Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti arti garis itu. Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Sekarang… sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat melewati garis itu sebelum waktumu habis."

"Tapi_…_"

"Daijoubu. Aku janji, suatu saat nanti, aku juga akan melewati garis itu untukmu."

"Kotake…"

"Sudah, cepat sana. Lewati garis itu. Jangan sampai keluargamu dan para sahabatmu khawatir." Kotake tersenyum, "Kuharap suatu hari nanti, kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Un!" Doremi mengangguk, "Mudah-mudahan masalah ini sudah selesai saat kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Doremi lalu berjalan melewati garis yang tadi dilihatnya, menuju ke sebuah tempat yang dihiasi oleh cahaya terang…

.

Dan seiring dengan meredupnya cahaya itu, Doremi kembali ke kenyataan. Kesadarannya pulih kembali.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu menggumam, "Dimana ini?"

Pop yang sedari tadi menjaganya disana lalu berkata, "Yokatta, onee-chan akhirnya sadar juga. Sekarang, kita sedang berada di kamar onee-chan."

"Kamar?" tanya Doremi saat penglihatannya sudah mulai jelas kembali. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ada handuk kecil di dahinya, jadi ia mengambilnya dan menaruhnya tepat disebelahnya, "Poppu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa…"

"Tadi onee-chan pingsan saat berbicara denganku, dan okasan bilang, onee-chan sakit demam," sahut Pop.

"Pasti ini karena aku kehujanan…" ujar Doremi sambil tersenyum getir.

"Onee-chan, apa boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Poppu. Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Anou…" Pop sempat ragu sebentar sampai akhirnya ia melontarkan pertanyaannya, "Apa onee-chan ada masalah lagi dengan ibunya Kotake-senpai?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu, Poppu…" jawab Doremi, tidak yakin, "Tiba-tiba saja… beliau memarahiku dan mengusirku lagi…"

"Apa? Ngusir onee-chan?" tanya Pop tidak percaya, "Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya beliau sendiri yang ingin agar onee-chan datang ke Rumah Sakit hari ini?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti…" Doremi mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, "Awalnya, beliau hanya bertanya padaku tentang Akatsuki-kun, tapi setelah itu, beliau malah marah padaku…"

"Onee-chan tidak bilang padanya kalau onee-chan pernah naksir Akatsuki-kun kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya…" Doremi lalu menceritakan lebih detail kepada Pop tentang apa yang terjadi di Rumah Sakit, termasuk juga apa yang ibu Kotake katakan saat beliau mengusir Doremi tadi.

"Hmm… aneh…" gumam Pop, "Ibunya Kotake-senpai tahu tentang Akatsuki-kun dari mana? Onee-chan, di Rumah Sakit tadi, Kotake-senpai tidak mengigau kan?"

"Tadi pagi, kondisi Kotake memang sudah ada kemajuan, tapi dia tidak sampai mengigau." Doremi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia hanya menggerakkan tangan kanannya."

Ada jeda selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Pop mengatakan kesimpulannya, "Kurasa ada yang sedang memfitnah onee-chan…"

"Eh?" Doremi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya, "Poppu, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?"

"Menurutku, itulah penyebab yang paling masuk akal. Seseorang mungkin berkata kepada ibunya Kotake-senpai kalau onee-chan punya hubungan khusus dengan Akatsuki-kun."

"Masalahnya, siapa orang itu, Poppu? Dari mana ia tahu tentang Akatsuki-kun? Dan apa alasannya memfitnahku seperti itu?"

"Mungkin… dia itu orang yang tidak suka melihat hubungan onee-chan dengan Kotake-senpai, dan dia ingin merebut Kotake-senpai dari tangan onee-chan." Pop terus mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Atau mungkin jangan-jangan… Akatsuki-kun sendiri yang melakukannya supaya ia bisa mendapatkan cinta onee-chan lagi…"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan kedua kemungkinan yang kaukatakan tadi, Poppu. Dua-duanya sama-sama menyisakan satu pertanyaan yang berbeda. Kemungkinan pertama: ada yang ingin merebut Kotake dari aku. Mungkin saja itu benar karena harus kuakui bahwa jumlah penggemar Kotake sudah sangat banyak, dan ada diantara mereka yang tidak rela bahwa Kotake berpacaran denganku, tapi dari sini, ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul," Doremi menghela napas lalu mengulangi salah satu pertanyaan yang tadi sempat dilontarkannya, "Dari mana ia tahu tentang Akatsuki-kun?"

"Ya… Mungkin saja…" Pop kebingungan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan kakaknya dan akhirnya menyerah, "Aku tidak tahu… Onee-chan benar tentang hal ini."

Tapi kemudian, ia bertanya, "Tapi bagaimana dengan kemungkinan keduanya?"

"Kemungkinan kedua: Akatsuki-kun sendiri yang melapor kepada ibu Kotake tentang dirinya sendiri. Sekarang… aku memang tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaannya terhadapku, tapi yang aku tahu pasti, tidak mungkin Akatsuki-kun mengatakan hal itu."

"Dan_…_ pertanyaannya?"

"Bagaimana caranya sampai Akatsuki-kun tidak peduli bahwa aku dan Kotake berpacaran?" sahut Doremi.

"Iya iya. Aku tahu bahwa onee-chan benar."

Tak lama setelah itu, Doremi mulai bersin-bersin, sampai akhirnya Pop menambahkan, "Baik. Kelihatannya onee-chan tidak hanya sakit demam. Onee-chan sakit flu."

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak sakit seperti ini…"

.

Keesokan harinya…

Aiko mendatangi rumah Doremi, bermaksud menjemput sahabat baiknya itu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, tapi kemudian ia harus menerima bahwa hari ini, ia harus berangkat sekolah sendirian.

Doremi juga menjelaskan kepada Aiko tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin (termasuk masalah Doremi dengan ibu Kotake yang ternyata malah semakin parah dan tidak jelas).

"Baiklah. Diluar permasalahan yang sedang kauhadapi, kupikir kau juga jarang sakit sepertiku, Doremi-chan, tapi ternyata… sekarang kau malah sakit karena kehujanan," ujar Aiko, "Padahal… dulu kau pernah hujan-hujanan waktu mencari Dodo saat ia kabur. Kita juga dulu sempat hujan-hujanan di hutan waktu berlibur ke rumah kakekmu, tapi saat itu, kau baik-baik saja dan tidak sakit begini."

"Yah… kupikir ini wajar wajar saja kan? Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda. Lagipula… kemarin aku kehujanan karena…"

"Ah, Doremi-chan, jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh, bukan lama sembuh, jadi sebaiknya sekarang, kau jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu. Saat kau sembuh nanti, baru kita bicarakan ini bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya, ya?"

"Baiklah. Kupikir aku akan mencobanya."

"Itu bagus," sahut Aiko sambil bergegas keluar dari kamar Doremi menuju ke ruang depan, "Baik, kupikir… ada kemungkinan kalau nanti… Sir Leon Chameleon (bukan OC. Dia ini wali kelas Doremi & Aiko di Ojamajo Doremi 16) akan memberitahu seisi kelas tentang Kotake, dan kami semua akan mengunjunginya di Rumah Sakit. Nanti aku akan kesini lagi untuk memberitahumu kalau-kalau ada perkembangan tentang kondisi Kotake."

Doremi mengangguk, "Tolong ya, Ai-chan."

"Serahkan padaku." Aiko tersenyum, "Sampai bertemu nanti sore ya, Doremi-chan. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Aiko kemudian bergegas menuju ke sekolahnya.

.

Di SMA Misora…

Tepat seperti dugaan Aiko, wali kelasnya yang biasa disapa dengan sebutan 'Sir Leon Chameleon' itu memang memberitahu semua murid di kelasnya bahwa Kotake sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Beliau juga memberitahukan tentang Doremi yang sakit karena kehujanan.

Sebagian orang menganggap bahwa Doremi dan Kotake sengaja sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi kemudian, Aiko menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi: Kotake kecelakaan, sementara Doremi sakit karena kehujanan.

Aiko dan semua teman sekelasnya (minus Doremi dan Kotake, tentunya) lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit menjenguk Kotake, dan saat itulah, Aiko bertemu dengan Akihiro Tara.

'_Aku curiga dengan anak ini…' _pikir Aiko saat ia berada di Rumah Sakit, _'Kelihatannya, dia sedang menjalankan sebuah rencana jahat…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, dengan ini berarti tinggal tiga chapter lagi yang harus saya update setelah ini! ^^ Mudah-mudahan ini nggak berlangsung lama ya…

Tentang panggilan 'Sir Leon Chameleon', sebenarnya sih, di Ojamajo Doremi 16, Doremi & Aiko hanya memanggil wali kelas mereka itu dengan sebutan 'Leon', tapi karena saya takut jadi ambigu dengan nama salah satu anggota FLAT 4, di dalam fic ini, namanya saya tambah dengan 'Sir' dan 'Chameleon'.

And now, don't forget to RnR!


	5. The Bad Influence: When d Hurt Bc Deeper

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sudah di chapter 5! \(^o^)/

Chapter 5 ini adalah chapter terakhir yang berisi tentang masalah yang terjadi pada Doremi, tapi karena itu juga, chapter ini (mungkin) akan menjadi chapter yang terpanjang dalam fic ini.

Baiklah kalau begitu, ini dia!

* * *

**Hurt?**

**.**

**The Bad Influence: When the Hurt Became Deeper**

* * *

"Kotake…"

Setelah Pop dan Aiko berangkat menuju sekolah mereka masing-masing, SMP Karen dan SMA Misora, Doremi terus saja memikirkan Kotake. Di dalam kamarnya, ia tak henti-hentinya memandang langit melalui jendela yang berada tepat di atas tempat tidurnya, sambil memikirkan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah kita, supaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Supaya aku bisa melihatmu membuka matamu lagi…"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Doremi menghela napas. Ia teringat akan sebuah garis yang Kotake bicarakan dalam mimpinya saat ia jatuh pingsan kemarin, dan jujur saja, ia masih penasaran dengan garis itu. Ia sangat ingin mengetahui apa arti dari garis itu, karena entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak enak saat melihat garis itu di mimpinya.

"Kau memang menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir, tapi… kalau keadaannya seperti ini, bagaimana aku tidak merasa khawatir? Meskipun kemarin kau menggerakkan tangan kananmu di depan mataku sendiri, tapi…" Doremi terus menggumamkan apa yang dipikirkannya, "Aku masih takut…"

Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, pokoknya aku harus cepat sembuh. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya…"

"… dan untuk hari ini, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunggu kabar dari Ai-chan saja…

Ia menghela napas lagi, "Semoga saja ibu Kotake tidak melarang Ai-chan untuk menjenguk Kotake juga…"

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di Rumah Sakit…

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kimura saat ia, Aiko, juga teman sekelas mereka yang lain sedang menjenguk Kotake dan bertemu dengan sang manajer baru tim sepak bola di SMA Misora, Akihiro Tara, di sana, "Kau kan hanya manajer tim."

"Kimura-senpai, memangnya sebagai manajer tim sepak bola, aku tidak diperkenankan untuk menjenguk sang kapten tim terbaik yang kita banggakan ini?" jawab Tara, "Sebagai manajer tim, aku harus peduli terhadap kondisi kesehatan para pemain di timku."

"Cih! Omong kosong!" sahut Kimura, "Aku tahu bahwa kau punya maksud yang tidak baik kan?"

'_Kimura-kun?' _pikir Aiko, _'Ternyata dia sependapat denganku. Dia juga mencurigai gadis itu.'_

"Maksud yang tidak baik yang bagaimana yang kaumaksud, Kimura-senpai?" tanya Tara, (pura-pura) tidak mengerti, "Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud jahat."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Akihiro-san. Kau pasti menginginkan Kotake untuk menjadi pacarmu kan? Karena itu… kau datang kemari untuk mencari simpati dari ibu Kotake kan?" tanya Kimura, masih dengan nada ketus, "Asal kau tahu saja ya, Akihiro-san, Kotake itu sudah punya pacar, dan dia adalah Haru-"

"Tetsuya sudah tidak punya pacar," potong ibu Kotake, "Dia baru saja putus dengan gadis tengik itu."

"Apa? Gadis tengik?" tanya Aiko, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Tante, jangan menilai Doremi-chan seperti itu. Dia…"

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ia berselingkuh dengan orang lain?"

"Berselingkuh? !" seru Aiko, "Tante, Doremi-chan tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Dia itu tipe orang yang setia terhadap pasangannya. Tidak mungkin ia berselingkuh dengan orang lain!"

"Apa kau kenal dengan pemuda bernama Akatsuki?"

"Ya… aku… aku kenal dia, tapi aku jamin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Doremi-chan."

"Bagaimana bisa dibilang 'tidak ada hubungan apa-apa' kalau… kalau mereka dipergoki saat sedang berdua saja di _love hotel_?"

"HEH? !" seisi ruangan itu menjadi ribut sesaat.

"Tante, aku tahu persis semua hal tentang Doremi-chan. Dia itu sahabatku sejak lama, dan aku tahu pasti bahwa Doremi-chan tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mau datang ke tempat seperti itu!"

"Justru karena kau adalah sahabatnya, kau pasti akan menutup-nutupi apa yang ia lakukan. Kau pasti akan membelanya!"

"Saya berani mengatakan hal itu karena saya tahu pasti bahwa Doremi-chan tidak akan pernah sedetikpun melakukan hal itu!" Aiko terus membela Doremi, "Memangnya, siapa yang memergoki mereka? Apa tante sendiri yang memergoki dan melihat mereka di sana dengan mata kepala tante sendiri?"

"Memang bukan saya yang melihatnya sendiri, tapi ada seseorang yang melapor kepada saya bahwa dia memergoki mereka di tempat itu Sabtu malam kemarin!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, tante! Saat itu aku dan sahabat-sahabatku yang lain mengikuti Doremi-chan saat dia dipa- maksudku, saat dia pulang dari sini. Kami mengikutinya sampai ke rumahnya, bahkan kami sempat berada di rumah itu selama berjam-jam. Kami tahu betul bahwa setelah itu, Doremi-chan tidak pergi kemana-mana lagi!"

"Memangnya kalian sampai menginap di rumahnya? Bagaimana kalau dia baru pergi ke sana saat kalian sudah pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing? Kalau keadaannya seperti itu, kalian pasti tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi."

"Aku tahu pasti bahwa Doremi-chan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu, apalagi setelah tante meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang kemari kemarin pagi. Dia justru akan berusaha keras supaya dia tidak terlambat bangun pagi dan bisa datang kemari tepat waktu."

"Hmph, hanya anak-anak yang mungkin bertingkah seperti itu. Umur kalian itu sudah hampir delapan belas tahun!"

"Pokoknya aku sudah bilang kalau itu tidak mungkin akan pernah terjadi. Doremi-chan tidak mungkin…"

"Kalau kau masih hanya ingin membicarakan tentang dia, lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang dan jangan kembali lagi ke sini sedetikpun!"

"Baik! Aku pergi!" sahut Aiko kesal sambil menyambar tas sekolahnya yang ditaruh di atas sebuah meja berukuran sedang, "Suatu saat nanti, aku akan jamin bahwa tante akan menyesal telah berbicara seperti itu!"

"Kupikir orang yang melaporkan hal itu tak mungkin berbohong," sahut Tara santai dan membuat situasi di dalam ruang ICU menjadi semakin panas.

'_Mou! Rasanya aku semakin yakin kalau anak ini punya rencana jahat,' _pikir Aiko, _'Aku harus menolong Doremi-chan untuk meyakinkan ibu Kotake bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu.'_

Aiko lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tapi kemudian ia menyadari satu hal: ia belum tahu kondisi terakhir dari Kotake.

'_Ya ampun, bodohnya aku! Aku sampai lupa menanyakan kabar Kotake sekarang. Aku kan sudah berjanji kepada Doremi-chan untuk memberitahunya tentang hal itu, tapi… aku harus menanyakan hal ini kepada siapa ya? Masalahnya, aku sudah muak melihat wajah si Akihiro yang sok tahu itu, dan aku juga tidak tahan mendengar bahwa Doremi-chan dituduh melakukan hal yang sudah pasti tidak akan pernah ia lakukan kecuali bersama Kotake jika mereka sudah menikah beberapa tahun lagi.'_

'_Lagipula, ibu Kotake juga mengusirku dari dalam sana…'_

Aiko terus berpikir keras sampai pada akhirnya ia berseru, "Yossha! Aku tahu, siapa yang harus kutanyai!"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Baiklah, akhirnya sekarang aku tahu kondisi Kotake yang sebenarnya," gumam Aiko sambil berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruang dokter dan menghela napas lega, tapi kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi murung, "Tapi… Doremi-chan pasti akan sedih mengetahui hal ini…"

"Ai-chan!" seru beberapa orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU. Aiko pun menoleh ke arah mereka yang ternyata adalah beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya yang dulu juga murid SD Misora: Okuyama Naomi, Nagato Kayoko, Yokokawa Nobuko, Shimakura Kaori, Yada Masaru, Hasebe Takeshi, Miyamae Sora, Kimura Takao dan Itou Kouji.

"Ah, minna, kenapa kalian ikut keluar dari sana?" tanya Aiko, "Bukankah kalian masih ingin menjenguk Kotake di sana?"

"Kami memang masih ingin berada di sana, tapi lama-lama… kami tidak tahan dengan apa yang Akihiro-san lakukan," jawab Okuyama Naomi, "Bukannya meredam suasana, dia malah terus memprovokasi ibu Kotake-kun supaya beliau terus berpendapat bahwa laporan yang didengarnya tentang Doremi-chan itu benar."

"Eh? Jadi kalian tidak mempercayai laporan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya orang yang belum dan tidak mengenal Doremi-chan dengan baik yang bisa mempercayai kabar burung itu," sahut Nagato Kayoko.

"Yokatta na. Syukurlah kalau kalian masih bisa tahu mana yang benar. Tadinya aku takut kalau kalian mempercayai hal itu…"

"Daijoubu yo, Ai-chan," ujar Yokokawa Nobuko, "Kami akan selalu ingat bahwa Doremi-chan itu orang yang baik. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal yang hina semacam itu."

"Tokoro de, Senoo-san, dari sini… rencananya kamu ingin menjenguk Harukaze-san di rumahnya kan?" tanya Shimakura Kaori.

"Iya. Aku berjanji pada Doremi-chan untuk memberitahunya tentang kondisi Kotake sekarang," jawab Aiko, "Kalian mau ikut ke sana?"

"Eh? Tapi… kita semua kan bersepuluh, termasuk kau, Senoo," sahut Yada Masaru, "Nanti malah akan jadi terlalu merepotkan kalau…"

"Ah, Yada-kun, minna, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Daijoubu ya. Doremi-chan dan keluarganya pasti tidak akan keberatan. Justru mereka dengan senang hati akan menerima kedatangan kita di sana," tiba-tiba Aiko memikirkan sesuatu lalu menambahkan, "Ah iya. Siapa tahu saja… kau akan bertemu dengan Hazuki-chan di sana, Yada-kun."

"Eh, hontou?" mata Yada Masaru berbinar-binar, tapi kemudian, dengan cepat ia berkata, "Bi-bicara apa kau, Senoo? Yang ingin kita kunjungi sekarang ini kan Harukaze…"

"Iya, tapi kan kita semua tahu bahwa Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan sudah bersahabat baik sejak kalian masih kecil dulu, jadi besar kemungkinannya kalau sekarang… Hazuki-chan sedang menjenguk Doremi-chan di rumahnya." Aiko terus menggoda Yada, "Lagipula, aku juga tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini, kau jarang bertemu dengan Hazuki-chan lagi kan?"

"S-Senoo…" pipi Yada memerah, "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan buang-buang waktu. Doremi-chan sudah menungguku, dan… mungkin saja Hazuki-chan juga sudah menunggumu."

"S-Senoo!"

Mereka semua tertawa melihat wajah Yada Masaru yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Aiko benar-benar sukses mencairkan suasana yang semula tegang karena kedatangan Akihiro Tara di Rumah Sakit, juga kabar miring yang melibatkan teman sekelas mereka yang selama ini selalu menolong mereka saat mereka memiliki masalah, Doremi.

"Baiklah, aku serius. Ayo minna, kita ke rumah Doremi-chan!" seru Aiko yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh teman-temannya itu. Merekapun bergegas menuju ke rumah keluarga Harukaze

.

"Mou, jadi masih ada antibiotik yang harus kuminum?" protes Doremi, "Okasan, aku kan sudah bilang kalau sekarang aku sudah sembuh. Demamku juga sudah turun."

"Demo, Doremi-chan… aku pernah baca di sebuah buku tentang kesehatan, kalau kita sakit dan diberi antibiotik, kita harus menghabiskannya, kalau tidak, bakteri penyebab penyakit itu akan kebal terhadap sistem imun kita," ujar Hazuki yang seolah-olah memberikan 'kuliah' (atau kilasan buku?) supaya Doremi mau menghabiskan obat antibiotiknya, "Lagipula, kau hanya harus meminum satu tablet antibiotik lagi."

"Eh? Jadi begitu ya, Hazuki-chan?" sahut Doremi _sweatdrop_, "Kurasa kau tidak perlu baca buku biologi ataupun farmasi untuk menjadi seorang _violinist_…"

"Kurasa aku tetap harus membacanya supaya wawasanku bisa bertambah."

"Tak diragukan lagi. Hazuki-chan memang senior yang hebat!" puji Pop.

"Terserah kalian lah." Doremi menghela napas, "Aku akan meminum antibiotiknya."

Tadi siang, Pop pulang sekolah bersama Hazuki. Pop bercerita kepada Hazuki tentang sakitnya sang kakak, termasuk apa yang menyebabkannya.

"Okasan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Hazuki-chan tadi. Kita memang perlu, bahkan harus menambah wawasan kita, sekalipun itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan yang ingin kita geluti," wanita berambut coklat pendek itu lalu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar, "Baiklah, sekarang okasan harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Hazuki-chan, kau mau makan malam bersama kami?"

"Ah, maaf tapi… kelihatannya aku tidak bisa makan malam disini," sahut Hazuki dengan sopan, "Malam ini papa dan mama ingin menjamu rekan bisnis papa di rumah."

"Sponsor untuk film terbaru?" tanya Doremi setelah ia meminum sisa antibiotiknya. Hazuki mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, titip salam untuk mama dan papamu ya? Ja ne!"

Tak lama kemudian, Pop ikut berkata, "Ah, aku harus mengerjakan PR hari ini! Onee-chan, tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku keluar dari kamar onee-chan sekarang?"

"Daijoubu yo, Poppu. Kau kerjakan saja PR-mu itu."

Setelah Nyonya Haruka dan Pop keluar dari kamar Doremi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Doremi menghela napas, "Ngomong-ngomong… Ai-chan lama sekali ya? Sampai sekarang, dia masih belum datang juga…"

"Doremi-chan, aku yakin bahwa Ai-chan pasti akan datang. Dia kan sudah berjanji padamu untuk mengabarimu tentang Kotake-kun."

"Mudah-mudahan Kotake baik-baik saja…"

"Konnichiwa!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara beberapa orang mengucapkan salam dari arah lantai dasar.

"Ah, Ai-chan da!" seru Doremi, "Tapi kedengarannya… dia tidak sendirian."

"Mungkin diantara teman-teman sekelasmu ada yang ingin menjengukmu, Doremi-chan," tebak Hazuki.

"He he. Bilang saja kalau kau menduga seperti itu karena kau berpikir bahwa siapa tahu saja yang datang itu termasuk… Yada-kun," goda Doremi, "Iya kan, Hazuki-chan?"

"Eh?" Hazuki tersipu, "Doremi-chan, bukan itu maksudku…"

"Masa sih, Hazuki-chan? Kau kan tahu kalau aku dan Ai-chan masih sekelas dengan Yada-kun."

"Ta-tapi kan… itu bukan berarti bahwa aku mengharapkan kedatangan Masaru-kun disini," wajah Hazuki semakin memerah, "A-aku…"

"Doremi-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Aiko yang baru saja memasuki kamar Doremi bersama 'rombongan'nya, "Okasanmu bilang, kau sekarang sudah sembuh ya?"

"Ya… begitulah. Besok aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi," ujar Doremi sambil tersenyum. Kedatangan Aiko berhasil membuatnya lupa kalau ia sedang menggoda Hazuki. Ia bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kotake? Kondisinya terus membaik kan?"

"Ngg… Kotake…" ada jeda selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Aiko menambahkan, "Dokter bilang… sejak kemarin siang kondisinya _drop _lagi, dan kemungkinan… itu terjadi karena ada sesuatu yang membuat semangat hidup Kotake menurun."

"Pasti karena dia juga merasakan saat aku… diusir oleh ibunya kemarin…"

"Nah, sebelum kita membicarakan hal itu lebih lanjut lagi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Doremi-chan."

"Apa yang ingin kautanyakan, Ai-chan?" tanya Doremi sambil mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air sampai hampir penuh.

Aiko memang sudah tahu pasti tentang jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan Doremi atas pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa jawaban itu benar adanya, "Sabtu malam kemarin, setelah aku dan yang lainnya pulang… kau tidak pergi kemana-mana kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ai-chan," jawab Doremi cepat dengan masih memegang segelas air putih yang ingin diminumnya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Aiko mulai bicara lagi saat Doremi sedang meminum air putihnya.

"Anou… soalnya ibu Kotake dapat laporan dari seseorang kalau kau… pergi ke… _love hotel _bersama Akatsuki-kun."

Tiba-tiba Doremi menyemburkan air yang diminumnya dari dalam mulutnya ke arah Aiko, lalu berseru, "APA? ! Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, Ai-chan!"

"Duh, iya iya. Aku tahu, tapi jangan menyemburkan air ke arahku begini dong!" protes Aiko.

"Ah, gomen Ai-chan. Habis… kau mengatakannya saat aku sedang minum, jadi… aku kaget dan secara refleks langsung menyemburkan air ke arahmu." Doremi meminta maaf, "Jadi… ibu Kotake marah padaku karena laporan itu?"

Aiko mengangguk, "Beliau bahkan menganggap kalau hubunganmu dengan Kotake… telah putus."

"Sou ka…" Doremi menundukkan kepalanya, masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dimana sejak tadi pagi ia duduk. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Kuharap aku masih punya kesempatan untuk meluruskan masalah ini…"

Ia lalu menyadari kedatangan teman-temannya yang lain, "Ah, minna. Kalian juga datang kemari."

"Tentu saja, Doremi-chan. Kau kan sahabat terbaik bagi kami semua," sahut Okuyama, "Kau kan sering menolong kami memecahkan masalah kami, jadi… kami juga ingin menolongmu memecahkan masalahmu."

Yang lainnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Minna, arigatou. Kalian masih peduli padaku."

"Tentu saja, karena kau peduli pada kami. Kau yang terbaik." Nagato tersenyum.

"Ayolah. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini…"

"Karena itulah, yang terbaik di dunia ini bukan berarti harus sempurna."

"Ah… terserah kalian lah, ehehe…" Doremi tertawa kecil.

"Kau tenang saja, Harukaze-san. Kami semua pasti akan menolongmu memecahkan masalahmu sekarang," ujar Shimakura, "Nanti aku akan menyelidiki siapa yang waktu itu menabrak Kotake-kun, dan juga, siapa yang melakukan laporan palsu itu."

"Whoa! Shimakura-san, mendengarmu berkata begitu, aku jadi bersemangat!" seru Aiko, "Yossha! Aku juga akan membantu menyelidiki hal itu."

"Hmm… kelihatannya dari sini, aku jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat proyek manga terbaru bersama Mihomiho," ujar Nobuko.

"Eh?" Aiko keheranan, "Nobu-chan, memangnya kali ini, kau akan membuat manga yang seperti apa dengan Miho-chan?"

"Sore wa hi-mi-tsu. Rahasia," jawab Nobuko, "Tapi kalian tenang saja. Kalian tetap akan jadi orang pertama yang kuberitahu nanti, kalau manganya sudah selesai."

"Benar nih, Nobuko-chan?" tanya Doremi sambil melirik Nobuko tajam, "Biasanya kan, kau hanya memberitahu Ai-chan."

"Walaupun begitu juga kan, kalian tetap membacanya sama-sama, jadi… sama saja kan?"

"Yah, itu juga kalau Ai-chan tidak duluan membacanya sendiri…"

"Iya iya. Nanti kita baca sama-sama." Aiko menghela napas. Ia lalu memandang ke arah Hazuki dan Yada, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong… aku senang kau berada disini, Hazuki-chan. Itu berarti bahwa aku tidak salah tebak."

"Ai-chan, kau takut salah tebak tentang… apa?" tanya Hazuki tidak mengerti, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…"

"Ah, aku tahu maksudmu, Ai-chan," sahut Doremi yang akhirnya teringat tentang apa yang sedang ia lakukan ketika Aiko memasuki kamarnya, "Yada-kun, sebenarnya kau kemari bukan hanya untuk menjengukku kan? Kau juga ingin bertemu dengan Hazuki-chan kan?"

"Nah, memang itu yang kumaksud, Doremi-chan." Aiko ikut menggoda Hazuki dan Yada, "Lagipula, mereka kan sudah jarang bertemu, karena jadwal latihan biola dan terompet yang padatnya minta ampun itu…"

"Sudah cukup!" sahut Hazuki dan Yada dengan wajah yang memerah. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah mereka yang seolah-olah berubah menjadi Tomat.

"Yah, tapi diluar itu semua, aku masih senang karena kau masih bisa ceria seperti ini, Doremi-chan," ujar Aiko, "Kau masih kuat menghadapi masalahmu."

"Sou ka na?" balas Doremi, "Tapi jujur saja… aku masih khawatir kalau nanti akan ada masalah yang lebih besar. Kalau sudah begitu, apa aku masih bisa menghadapinya seperti ini, ya?"

"Kau harus bisa, dan kau pasti bisa." Aiko menepuk bahu Doremi, "Lagipula, ada kami yang akan selalu menemanimu."

"Sou da ne?"

"Sou sou," sahut yang lainnya. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

.

Malam harinya, di suatu tempat yang tidak dikenal…

"Hah, untung saja bulan ini, tugas mencetak koran sekolah dan mengeditnya diberikan kepadaku, jadi aku masih bisa menambahkan berita darimu itu disana," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, "Terima kasih ya, Tara-chan. Untungnya kau memberikan berita itu padaku, jadi aku bisa membuktikan kepada semua orang kalau kinerjaku bisa lebih baik di redaksi koran sekolah, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Shimakura-senpai, ketua redaksi sendiri."

"Tidak jadi masalah. Aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu tentang hal ini," balas seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut hitam panjang, "Mereka harus membaca berita ini."

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Ohayou, Ai-chan! Aku tidak terlalu lama kan?"

"Hah, Doremi-chan… mentang-mentang jarak sekolah dari rumahmu dekat begini, kau jadi santai terus." Aiko menghela napas, "Baiklah, Doremi-chan. Ayo kita berangkat."

Doremi mengangguk, lalu bergegas menuju ke sekolahnya bersama Aiko.

Saat mereka sampai di sekolah, Doremi menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Hampir semua murid lain di sana menatap Doremi dengan tatapan yang sinis, seolah-olah Doremi telah melakukan tindak kejahatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"A-Ai-chan… kenapa hampir semua orang memandangku seperti itu ya? Apa… ada yang aneh pada diriku hari ini?" tanya Doremi bingung.

"Aneh? Tidak ada kok," jawab Aiko, "Semuanya terlihat biasa saja."

"Tapi… kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Oh, atau jangan-jangan… ada yang menempelkan tulisan di punggungku ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Doremi-chan." Aiko menggeleng, "Kalaupun memang ada yang berniat melakukannya, pasti sudah kucegah duluan. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku membiarkan ada orang yang mengisengi sahabat baikku dengan cara yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?"

"Jadi, kenapa mereka…"

"Senpai ingin tahu, kenapa mereka begitu?" sahut Tara yang secara tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka lalu menyodorkan satu eksemplar koran sekolah edisi terbaru dengan kasar ke arah Doremi, "Baca dari sana!"

"Akihiro-san? Memangnya…" si rambut merah awalnya berniat ingin menanyakan alasan yang ingin diketahuinya langsung kepada juniornya itu, tapi kemudian, ia lebih memilih untuk mengetahuinya dari salah satu artikel yang tertulis di koran sekolah tersebut. Ia membacanya.

Situasi menjadi hening selama beberapa saat, sampai pada akhirnya, terdengar seseorang berkata dengan pelan, "Tulisan ini bohong…"

Aiko yang mengenali suara siapa yang baru saja bicara lalu menyahut, "Donai shita, Doremi-chan? Apa maksudmu dengan kata… 'bohong'? Memangnya, apa yang tertulis disana?"

Aiko memperhatikan bahwa seluruh tubuh sahabat baiknya itu gemetar. Kepalanya tertunduk. Terdengar pula suara isak tangis dari arah gadis itu, dan memang, air matanya sudah mulai menetes dari kedua mata magentanya sejak ia mengomentari apa yang dibacanya.

Doremi sedikit meremas koran sekolah yang dibacanya sementara Tara terus melanjutkan ocehannya yang terdengar seperti mencemooh seniornya itu, "Masih mau mengelak? Ternyata… Kotake-senpai telah salah memilih pacar selama ini. Dia malah memilih orang yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya, bahkan, orang itu berselingkuh tanpa sepengetahuannya. Yang lebih parah, dia bersekongkol dengan selingkuhannya itu untuk mencelakai pemain terbaik di tim sepak bola sekolah ini? !"

Tara lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kasihan sekali, Kotake-senpai…"

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" teriak Doremi yang kemudian melempar koran sekolah yang dipegangnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berlari cepat menjauhi Aiko dan Tara. Ia bergegas menaiki tangga menuju ke atap.

'_Kenapa ada yang tega menulis hal itu tentangku? Kenapa?' _pikirnya sambil terus berlari dan menangis, _'Aku berani sumpah bahwa aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang menabrak Kotake saat itu.'_

"Doremi-chan!" Aiko memanggil Doremi, tapi ia terus saja berlari menaiki tangga. Si rambut biru kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul sahabatnya, tapi sebelum itu, ia sempat berkata kepada Tara, "Kau benar-benar jahat, Akihiro-san! Saite!"

Tara hanya tersenyum licik melihat semua yang terjadi, "Dengan begini, lama kelamaan jumlah orang yang membelamu akan semakin berkurang, dan pada akhirnya, mereka semua justru akan menyalahkanmu atas kecelakaan itu."

Di atap sekolah, Doremi terus saja berpikir sambil menangis, _'Kenapa mereka percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang tertulis di sana? Dulu… aku memang pernah tidak peka terhadap perasaan Kotake terhadapku, tapi sekarang… aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kenapa orang-orang itu malah meragukan rasa cintaku padanya, dan malah menuduhku tega melakukan hal seperti itu?'_

'_Aku tidak akan mungkin tega mengkhianati Kotake dengan berselingkuh dengan Akatsuki-kun. Untuk sekarang ini, aku benar-benar hanya mencintai Kotake. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Akatsuki-kun lagi sejak pertemuan terakhir kami hampir enam tahun yang lalu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sama sekali saat dua tahun yang lalu, Majorika sempat kembali ke sini dan aku… juga yang lainnya kembali menjadi majominarai selama setahun.'_

'_Oh, Tuhan… kenapa masalah ini semakin membesar dan melukai hatiku semakin dalam? Apa memang… hubunganku dengan Kotake harus berakhir seperti ini? Tapi kenapa?'_

'_Aku tak tahan lagi menahan semua luka ini. Rasanya aku ingin…'_

"Doremi-chan!" Aiko yang menyusul ke atap sekolah lalu memanggil Doremi.

"Ai-chan…" Doremi lalu memeluk Aiko, "Aku sudah tidak kuat menghadapinya lagi. Rasanya… semua ini terlalu menyakitkan buatku."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Doremi-chan. Kau harus tetap kuat menghadapinya." Aiko berusaha menenangkan Doremi dan membuatnya kembali tegar, "Kauingat kan, masih ada aku, Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, Poppu-chan, juga teman-teman kita yang lain yang akan selalu membelamu. Kami tidak akan terpengaruh dengan berita busuk itu."

"Tapi…"

"Maafkan aku, Doremi-chan," sahut seseorang yang kemudian menghampiri mereka di atap sekolah, "Gara-gara aku, gosip ini harus tersebar…"

* * *

Catatan Author: Yak! Untuk sementara, saya gantung dulu ya, ceritanya… *lirik kalimat paling akhir di atas*

Tapi tenang aja, ini bukan berarti saya menghiatuskan fic ini. Sebisa mungkin, saya akan menghindari kata 'hiatus' untuk mengupdate fic saya.

Mulai chapter depan, saya akan menulis tentang usaha Doremi dkk dalam menghadapi masalah-masalah yang terus-terusan datang sampai di chapter 5 ini. Berhasil atau nggaknya, kita lihat saja, ya?

Feel free to click the blue button below, okay?


	6. Investigation: Revealed d Rival's Secret

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Dan dengan cepat, chapter 6 saya update! \(^o^)/

Seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelumnya, mulai di chapter yang satu ini, saya akan berhenti menulis tentang permasalahan, tapi saya akan mulai menulis tentang solusi dari permasalahan yang terus datang silih berganti dari chapter 2 sampai chapter 5.

Oh, well. Here we go!

* * *

**Hurt?**

**.**

**Investigation: Revealed the Rival's Secret**

* * *

"Rina-chan?" sahut Doremi sambil menoleh kearah orang yang tadi menghampirinya dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan bertanya dengan heran, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Memangnya…"

"Jangan-jangan kau yang menulis berita itu ya, Rina-chan!" seru Aiko, memotong perkataan Doremi.

"Ai-chan…"

"Doremi-chan, semuanya sudah jelas! Dia itu salah satu redaksi koran sekolah, dan untuk apa dia meminta maaf padamu kalau bukan karena dia yang menulis berita busuk itu?"

"Kau salah paham, Aiko-chan. Doremi-chan, aku meminta maaf bukan karena aku yang menulis berita itu, hanya… gara-gara aku, orang itu dengan mudahnya menulis berita bohong itu dan akhirnya membuatmu jadi disalahkan oleh banyak orang," sahut seorang gadis yang tadi dipanggil 'Rina-chan' oleh Doremi dan Aiko, Ishibara Rina, "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Doremi-chan."

"Jadi… kau mengetahui siapa yang menulis berita itu?" tanya Doremi yang sekarang sudah mulai tenang kembali, "Rina-chan, tolong beritahu aku, siapa yang menulis berita bohong itu?"

"Ngg… adikku yang melakukannya," jawab Rina yang kemudian menoleh ke pintu menuju tangga yang tadi dilewatinya, "Lisa-chan, ayo minta maaf. Kau harus meluruskan masalah ini."

"A-anou…" seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang tingginya hanya beberapa centimeter lebih pendek dari Rina keluar dari pintu tersebut dan berkata, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat menyesal, "Harukaze-senpai, maafkan aku."

"Mou! Ishibara Lisa-chan! Berani-beraninya kau memfitnah sahabatku yang bukan-bukan!" geram Aiko, "Junior macam apa kamu ini, heh!"

"Ai-chan, aku mohon… kau jangan memarahinya seperti itu. Setidaknya, sekarang dia sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf padaku." Doremi berusaha meredam kemarahan Aiko, "Onegai, Ai-chan. Jangan marah padanya lagi."

"Kau terlalu baik, Doremi-chan. Padahal, dia itu sudah berusaha mencemarkan nama baikmu. Dia yang telah membuatmu menangis tadi, karena tulisannya yang jelas-jelas melukai hatimu."

"Aku tahu tentang hal itu, Ai-chan, tapi… melihat semua yang terjadi sekarang… aku merasa bahwa sebenarnya, ada yang menyuruhnya menulis berita itu di koran sekolah bulan ini. Otak dari berita bohong itu," ujar Doremi yang kelihatannya sudah mulai bisa berpikir jernih lagi setelah sebelumnya larut dalam sakitnya luka hati yang ia dapatkan setelah membaca berita itu, "Benar kan, Lisa-chan?"

"Ah, i-iya… Harukaze-senpai. Seorang temanku yang memberitahukan padaku tentang berita itu, dan ia berpesan supaya aku menulisnya di koran sekolah bulan ini," jawab Lisa, "Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku mempercayainya begitu saja sampai-sampai… langsung menulis berita itu tanpa mengkonfirmasi isinya."

Lisa lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Rupanya, pada awalnya ia hanya ditugaskan oleh sang kakak untuk menggantikannya menyunting dan mencetak koran-koran itu, karena Rina sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah salah seorang temannya. Rina sempat berpesan kepada adiknya supaya mengkonfirmasikan berita apapun yang baru didapatnya saat ia menggantikan sang kakak untuk melaksanakan tugas rutinnya itu, tetapi Lisa malah langsung mempercayai berita bohong yang disampaikan oleh temannya itu, dengan iming-iming bahwa teman-teman Lisa akan merasa bangga padanya jika ia menulis hal itu.

"Jadi, biasanya yang menyunting dan mencetak semua koran itu adalah kakakmu, tapi karena kemarin ia sibuk dengan tugas kelompoknya, akhirnya kau yang menggantikan kakakmu mengerjakan itu semua?"

"Iya, Harukaze-senpai."

"Tapi, kenapa kau masih saja menulis berita yang kaudapatkan dari temanmu itu tanpa konfirmasi dulu pada Doremi-chan?" tanya Aiko.

"Habisnya, Tara-chan bilang kalau berita itu… tidak perlu dikonfirmasi lagi…"

"Eh? Tara-chan? !" seru Doremi dan Aiko bersamaan.

"M-maksudnya… kau mengetahui berita itu dari Akihiro-san?" tanya Doremi, "Ternyata dia…"

"Ah, anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Aiko, "Apa tidak cukup dia memprovokasi ibu Kotake supaya…"

"Eh, chotto matte, Ai-chan!" potong Doremi, "Tadi kaubilang, Akihiro-san memprovokasi… siapa?"

"Etto… kauingat kan, soal laporan palsu tentangmu yang kuceritakan kemarin?" tanya Aiko. Doremi mengangguk.

"Baik. Biar kujelaskan," ujar Aiko, "Kemarin, Akihiro-san juga menjenguk Kotake di Rumah Sakit, dan… dia terus memprovokasi ibu Kotake supaya terus mempercayai laporan itu."

"Jadi, Akihiro-san yang sengaja melakukan itu semua?" gumam Doremi, "Tapi kenapa dia tega melakukan hal itu padaku?"

"Alasannya sudah jelas, Harukaze-san. Dia melakukannya untuk merebut Kotake-kun dari tanganmu," sahut Shimakura yang baru saja menyusul mereka ke sana.

"Shimakura."

"Daijoubu yo, Harukaze-san. Aku sudah menyebarkan pengumuman konfirmasi bahwa berita itu tidak benar, jadi kau jangan khawatir."

"Aneh sekali anak itu! Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dan memperkeruh suasana," gerutu Aiko, "Aku sangat membencinya!"

"Bicara tentang 'Keanehan Tara-chan', rasanya aku perlu mengatakan hal ini kepada senpai-tachi," ujar Lisa, "Kelihatannya, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya tentang… mobil yang biasa dikendarainya."

"Mobil?" tanya Doremi, "Apa maksudmu, Lisa-chan?"

"Iya, biasanya… dia suka memakai mobil sport barunya yang berwarna hitam, tapi sekarang… dia malah memakai mobil sedan lamanya yang berwarna abu-abu."

"Eh? Mobil sport… hitam?" Doremi terlihat seperti tidak percaya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lisa barusan, "Jangan-jangan… mobil itu…"

"Ah, iya!" sahut Aiko.

"Futari-tomo, doushita no?" tanya Shimakura, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan itu?"

"Iya, Shimakura," jawab Doremi dengan nada serius, "Kelihatannya, kita benar-benar harus menyelidiki Akihiro-san."

"Akihiro-san, kautunggu saja ya?" geram Aiko, "Sebentar lagi, kejahatanmu akan terbongkar!"

.

Tepat dua minggu setelah kecelakaan Kotake terjadi…

Sebelumnya, di hari Selasa, bersamaan dengan saat berita bohong tentang Doremi beredar di SMA Misora, Hazuki menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Kotake di Rumah Sakit. Pada awalnya, kedatangan Hazuki disambut dengan baik oleh ibu Kotake, tapi kemudian, beliau memutuskan untuk melarang Hazuki berkunjung ke sana lagi. Keesokan harinya, Momoko juga berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit dan mengalami hal yang sama…

Dan ini semua disebabkan oleh kehadiran Akihiro Tara di Rumah Sakit setiap hari. Ia terus saja mempengaruhi ibu Kotake untuk membenci Doremi. Hazuki dan Momoko, sebagai sahabat Doremi, tentu saja tidak terima atas apa yang Tara lakukan. Mereka membela Doremi, tapi justru pembelaan mereka itulah yang menyebabkan ibu Kotake melarang mereka untuk menjenguk Kotake lagi.

Onpu tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga berusaha untuk menjenguk Kotake, supaya Doremi bisa mengikuti perkembangan kondisi Kotake dari hari ke hari lewat perantara dirinya, walaupun untuk itu, Onpu terpaksa harus berpura-pura tidak peduli pada Tara dan usaha liciknya.

Usaha Onpu berhasil. Ibu Kotake terus saja memperbolehkannya menjenguk Kotake selama dua minggu ini. Bahkan, ibu Kotake sampai kebingungan untuk memilih siapa diantara Onpu dan Tara yang paling cocok untuk putra tunggalnya.

Walaupun begitu, selama dua minggu ini, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk benar-benar berkumpul secara lengkap. Setiap harinya, ada saja beberapa diantara mereka yang tidak bisa ikut berkumpul, jadi Doremi dan Aiko belum bisa menyampaikan rencana mereka seutuhnya untuk menyelidiki Tara.

Baru pada hari inilah, mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berkumpul semua. Bersama Shimakura, mereka memikirkan cara yang tepat dan efektif untuk menyelidiki mobil Tara.

"Jadi bagaimana, Shimakura? Apa ada hal yang ingin kaulaporkan?" tanya Doremi, "Kabar di TKP bagaimana?"

"Untungnya, jalan yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara dua minggu yang lalu diawasi dengan menggunakan kamera CCTV," lapor Shimakura dengan nada serius bak seorang detektif, "Kita bisa meminta tolong kepada ayah Nakajima-kun untuk memberikan rekaman CCTV dari sana yang diambil saat kecelakaan berlangsung."

"Baiklah, itu memang kabar yang bagus, tapi… kita juga harus memiliki bukti pelengkap yang kita dapatkan dari Akihiro-san. Kita harus bisa membuktikan bahwa mobil yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu adalah benar mobil milik Akihiro-san," sahut Doremi, "Minna, apa ada diantara kalian yang sudah punya ide tentang bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa mendapatkan bukti itu?"

"Kurasa harus ada satu atau beberapa diantara kita yang menyusup ke kandang target," ujar Momoko, "Dia atau mereka harus bisa mencari bukti yang kaumaksud disana. Bukti tersebut bisa dalam bentuk foto yang memperlihatkan target sedang bersama dengan mobilnya. Atau kalau bisa, foto terkini mobil itu yang pastinya telah berlumuran darah korban yang sudah mengering."

"Anou..." Hazuki _sweatdrop _memperhatikan bahwa yang lainnya berusaha menggunakan bahasa yang serius, "Kurasa kalian tidak perlu membicarakannya terlalu berlebihan seperti ini. Apa kita tidak bisa membicarakannya secara normal?"

"Tidak bisa, Hazuki-chan. Kita harus serius melakukan penyelidikan ini," sahut Aiko, "Masalah seperti ini butuh penanganan yang serius."

"Un!" seru yang lainnya sambil mengangguk.

Hazuki terlihat semakin kebingungan, "Rasanya ada yang janggal disini…"

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, Onpu lalu berseru, "Aku punya ide! Minna, pinjam telinga kalian sebentar."

Yang lainnya lalu mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang diusulkan Onpu, dan semuanya setuju dengan usul Onpu tersebut.

.

Minggu siang…

Shimakura dan Momoko mendatangi rumah keluarga Akihiro. Untungnya, Tara sedang tidak berada di sana, karena ia masih berusaha untuk merebut simpati dari ibu Kotake, yang kelihatannya sudah terbagi dua dengan kehadiran Onpu.

Kepada para pelayan di rumah Tara, Shimakura dan Momoko mengaku-ngaku bahwa mereka datang ke sana untuk memotret rumah Tara sebagai bahan berita untuk koran sekolah edisi bulan depan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa foto-foto itu dipersiapkan sebagai kejutan, jadi mereka berpesan kepada pelayan-pelayan itu untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada Tara bahwa ada yang memotret rumahnya.

Tapi tentu saja, bukan itu maksud kedatangan mereka ke rumah itu yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya memerlukan dua hal: foto mobil sport hitam Tara yang (kemungkinan besar) berlumuran darah dan benda apapun yang bisa membuktikan bahwa mobil itu benar-benar milik Tara.

Usaha mereka berhasil. Dengan cekatan, Shimakura memotret mobil sport hitam milik Tara yang disembunyikan dalam garasi besar di rumah itu, dan memang ditemukan noda bercak darah yang sudah mengering di bagian depan mobil itu. Momoko juga berhasil mendapatkan bukti bahwa mobil yang menabrak Kotake saat itu adalah benar mobil milik Tara.

Shimakura dan Momoko lalu membawa serta bukti-bukti yang mereka dapatkan keluar dari rumah Tara, dan mereka berjanji akan memperlihatkan bukti-bukti itu kepada ibu Kotake besok.

Sementara itu, Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko sedang mengamati rekaman CCTV di TKP. Mereka lalu menyadari bahwa sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, mobil itu terus saja mengikuti mereka, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali berkumpul di sana, di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kelihatannya, apa yang Akihiro-san lakukan bukan hanya menabrak Kotake dengan mobilnya…"

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, dengan begini, chapter depan tinggal memberitahu solusi akhir dan ending saja. Mau tahu seperti apa, tunggu saja chapter 7 minggu depan!


	7. Show the Proof, Heal the Hurt

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Chapter 7 disini! \(^o^)/

Chapter ini adalah chapter penyelesaian dari masalah-masalah yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya, jadi… selamat membaca! *ternyata mau ngomong ini aja*

* * *

**Hurt?**

**.**

**Show the Proof, Heal the Hurt**

* * *

'_Sekarang, semua bukti itu sudah berhasil kukumpulkan, dan besok… semua masalah ini akan selesai. Semua luka di hatiku ini akan hilang…'_

Doremi menghela napas, lebih panjang dan lebih dalam dari biasanya, _'Dan kurasa, semuanya akan terasa lebih lengkap jika keadaan Kotake membaik. Kuharap dia bisa cepat sadar…'_

Gadis berambut merah itu sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, sambil memandangi langit yang bertabur bintang melalui jendela kamarnya dan berpikir, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi esok siang, sepulang sekolah saat ia dan para sahabatnya membuktikan sebuah kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi.

'_Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Akihiro-san bisa melakukan hal yang setega itu? Baik, mungkin memang Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, Poppu, bahkan Shimakura berkata padaku kalau Akihiro-san ingin merebut Kotake dariku, tapi… kenapa dia sampai harus melakukan hal-hal yang sejahat ini?'_

'_Aku memang tidak mempermasalahkan soal berita bohong yang disebarkannya tentangku, hanya… kenapa saat itu, dia sampai ingin mencoba membunuhku? Kenapa dia sampai ingin menabrakku dengan mobilnya itu? Pasti ada hal lain yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.'_

'_Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Besok, aku harus melakukan hal yang sangat penting. Lebih penting dari apapun untuk sekarang ini. Bagaimanapun, kebenaran harus ditegakkan.'_

Gadis itu lalu memejamkan mata magentanya, setelah sebelumnya ia menguap sebentar.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah…

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Shimakura datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk menguak kejahatan Akihiro Tara di hadapan ibu Kotake dengan membawa bukti-bukti yang telah mereka kumpulkan. Saat mereka memasuki ruang ICU, kebetulan Tara dan ibu Kotake sedang tidak berada disana, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencegah mereka untuk masuk ke sana.

"Doremi-chan, ini kesempatanmu untuk bertemu lagi dengan Kotake-kun," ujar Hazuki, "Duduklah di sampingnya dan genggamlah tangannya."

"Ngg… sebenarnya, aku masih khawatir kalau-kalau tiba-tiba ibu Kotake masuk dan mengusirku dari sini untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tapi… aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri kalau aku sangat merindukan Kotake." Doremi lalu menghampiri sebuah kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Kotake dan duduk di sana, menggenggam tangan Kotake yang sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri. Ia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu yang ada saat ini untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya pada Kotake.

"Kotake, mungkin sekarang… kau tidak bisa melihatku, tapi aku yakin bahwa kau bisa mendengarku dan merasakan kehadiranku disini," ujar Doremi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku datang lagi kemari… hanya untukmu, Kotake."

Ia lalu mendekatkan tangan kanan Kotake yang digenggamnya dengan pipi kirinya, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu…"

Tiba-tiba, Doremi merasakan bahwa tangan kanan Kotake mulai membelai lembut pipi kirinya itu, bukan karena Doremi yang menggerakannya, tapi karena tangan itu sendiri yang bergerak.

Doremi menoleh, menatap wajah Kotake dan menyadari keajaiban yang terjadi. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas detik-detik saat Kotake membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Doremi…" ujar pemuda itu dengan pelan, "Aku senang, kau baik-baik saja."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, Kotake." sahut Doremi dengan air mata yang mulai menetes karena terharu, "Kenapa saat itu, kau malah nekat menolongku?"

"Baka Dojimi…" Kotake tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu? Karena cinta itu… butuh pengorbanan."

"Mou, Kotake, kau malah memanggilku seperti itu lagi…" protes Doremi, masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, kalau itu adalah 'panggilan sayang'ku untukmu." Kotake tertawa kecil, "Lagipula, tadi kau juga menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi."

"Baiklah, kali ini… aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah memanggilku begitu, tapi lain kali, jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu lagi, ya?"

"Terserah kau, Doremi." Kotake lalu menghapus air mata Doremi dengan lembut menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menangis."

"Kotake…" Doremi tersenyum, "Aku… aku senang bisa melihatmu membuka matamu lagi."

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Shimakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Doremi dan Kotake yang akhirnya bisa bertemu dan saling mengekspresikan kerinduan mereka masing-masing satu sama lain. Mereka semua terlarut dalam kebahagiaan sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari saat ibu Kotake, bersama Tara, memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? !" seru ibu Kotake yang akhirnya membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu menatapnya dengan terkejut, "Kenapa kalian berada disini? !"

"Soal itu, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Kami…"

"Kupikir… wajar wajar saja mereka kesini. Tidak salah kalau pacarku datang menjengukku bersama para sahabatnya yang juga teman-temanku," ujar Kotake, memotong perkataan Onpu, "Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya kepada okasan. Kenapa okasan harus membawa dia kesini?"

"Tetsuya, Tara ini kan manajer tim sepak bola di sekolahmu. Wajar saja kan, kalau dia datang kemari?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi seumur hidupku! Bahkan kalau perlu, aku akan meminta _coach _untuk mencari manajer tim yang baru!" baru kali ini, setelah terbangun dari komanya, Kotake berteriak, "Pokoknya, dia harus pergi dari sini sekarang!"

Doremi dan yang lainnya terlihat sangat heran mendengar perkataan Kotake, sementara ibu Kotake berkata, "Kenapa kau malah berani menggertak okasan seperti itu, Tetsuya? Tara kan…"

"**Akihiro adalah orang yang waktu itu berniat untuk menabrak Doremi!" **seru Kotake, "Baik, aku minta maaf pada okasan karena aku tadi sudah menggertak okasan, tapi… aku hanya ingin okasan tahu kalau… kalau **dia yang telah menabrakku saat itu**."

"Heh? !" Doremi dan yang lainnya terkejut. Bahkan sebelum mereka memberitahu Kotake dan menunjukkan padanya tentang bukti-bukti yang mereka kumpulkan, nyatanya Kotake sendiri sudah tahu siapa yang menabraknya.

"Kotake, kau… tahu dari mana kalau Akihiro-san adalah orang yang telah menabrakmu?" tanya Doremi.

"Secara kebetulan, aku melihatnya sedang menguntit kalian di dekat toko es krim. Aku melihatnya yang saat itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang, bersiap untuk menabrakmu, dan saat aku mengetahui hal itu, aku langsung mengambil tindakan untuk menolongmu."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau melihat wajahnya dari luar mobil itu? Aku saja tidak bisa melihatnya dari kaca depan mobil itu."

"Kurasa dia lupa untuk memasang kaca film pada kaca jendela samping mobilnya itu, jadi aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas," jawab Kotake, "Tapi… kelihatannya sekarang, kau juga sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu, walaupun saat itu kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ia mencoba menabrakmu."

"Iya, Kotake. Aku dan yang lainnya telah menyelidiki hal itu, dan sebenarnya, hari ini kami datang kemari juga untuk memperlihatkan bukti-bukti yang telah kami dapatkan," balas Doremi, yang kemudian berkata kepada ibu Kotake, "Tante, apa yang dikatakan Kotake tadi benar. Akihiro-san adalah orang yang menabrak Kotake saat itu, dan kami punya beberapa bukti kuat tentang hal itu."

Doremi dan yang lainnya lalu memperlihatkan semua bukti yang mereka miliki, yang akhirnya membuat ibu Kotake mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi. Beliaupun memarahi Tara.

"Saya kecewa padamu, Tara. Kecewa sekali. Saya pikir, kau orang yang baik, tapi ternyata, justru kaulah yang telah menabrak anak saya dan membuatnya koma selama lebih dari dua minggu ini!"

"Ah, tante, saya bisa jelaskan…"

"Kau mau menjelaskan tentang apa, Akihiro-san?" sahut Aiko, "Sekarang, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, karena kami sudah memiliki bukti-bukti yang kuat untuk menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara!"

"Shimatta!" Tara menggeram.

"Baiklah, mungkin saya memang harus berterima kasih pada kalian karena bukti-bukti yang kalian bawa hari ini, tapi itu bukan berarti saya lupa tentang laporan perselingkuhan…"

"Perselingkuhan?" tanya Kotake setelah mendengar perkataan sang ibu.

"Ah, maksud tante, soal laporan tentang Doremi-chan dan Akatsuki-kun di _love hotel_? Aku bisa membuktikan kalau itu tidak benar," sahut Onpu.

"Eh? Ada kabar seperti itu?" sahut Kotake yang kemudian berkata dengan yakin, "Yah… mungkin aku tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini, tapi aku tahu pasti bahwa apa yang tadi dikatakan Segawa itu benar, okasan. Bahkan, bisa dibilang bahwa aku sendiri pun tahu bahwa itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Kotake…" Doremi terlihat heran. Ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kotake bisa sangat yakin tentang apa yang dikatakannya.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul di benak kekasihnya, Kotake berkata, "Aku yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah mungkin melakukan hal itu, karena… Akatsuki sendiri yang menjaminnya."

"Eh?" sahut Doremi, "Kotake, maksudmu…"

"Beberapa hari sebelum aku memintamu menjadi pacarku dua tahun yang lalu, dia sempat menemuiku saat aku berlatih sepak bola, dan dia bilang… kau lebih pantas bersamaku."

"Sou?" Doremi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ibu Kotake, "Tante bisa mempercayai mereka. Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi, laporan itu…"

"Laporan itu tidak benar, tante."

"Bicara soal laporan itu, tante pasti ingin tahu kan, siapa yang berada dibalik laporan palsu itu?" tanya Onpu.

Ibu Kotake mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kupinjam telepon genggam tante?"

"Ngg… baiklah," ibu Kotake lalu memberikan telepon genggamnya kepada Onpu, "Jujur saja, pada awalnya, tante juga tidak percaya dengan berita itu, tapi karena Doremi…"

"Ah, pasti karena caraku memanggil Akatsuki-kun ya?" sahut Doremi cepat, "Maafkan aku tante. Habisnya, Akatsuki-kun selama ini belum pernah memberitahukan nama lengkapnya kepada kami semua, jadi… aku hanya bisa memanggilnya begitu."

"Begitu ya?" ibu Kotake lalu berkata kepada Onpu, "Jadi, bagaimana Onpu? Masalahnya, orang itu menelepon tante dengan menggunakan nomor privat. Dari mana kau bisa tahu tentang orang itu?"

"Kita bisa menelepon orang itu, dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya," jawab Onpu, "Itulah yang sedang kulakukan."

Gadis berambut ungu itu membuka menu 'Recent Calls', kemudian ia menyorot panggilan masuk bertulisan 'Private Number'. Ia lalu menekan beberapa tombol sampai akhirnya ia memencet tombol 'Call'.

Seketika, terdengar suara sebuah telepon genggam berbunyi, dan suara itu berasal dari… Tara.

Lagi-lagi Tara.

Sekarang, semua tindak kejahatan Tara telah terbongkar.

"Jadi, Akihiro-san, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang setelah semua tindak kejahatan yang telah kaulakukan diketahui oleh kami semua?" ujar Onpu puas, "Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"It's better if you give up, Akihiro-san," sambung Momoko, "Sampai kapanpun, Kotake-kun hanya akan mencintai Doremi-chan."

"Ah, aku…" Tara berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku mengaku kalah pada kalian, tapi…"

"Tapi?" sahut Aiko yang tidak puas karena perkataan Tara yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya selesai, "Apa maksudmu, Akihiro-san? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta keadilan dari kalian?"

"Tentu saja, Akihiro-san," jawab Doremi yang kelihatannya sudah memaafkan Tara sepenuhnya, meskipun Tara telah melukai hatinya selama lebih dari dua minggu ini dengan perbuatan jahatnya, "Jadi… apa keadilan yang kaumaksud itu?"

"Kalau memang aku tidak bisa memiliki orang yang kucintai, lebih baik… LEBIH BAIK TIDAK ADA SATUPUN ORANG YANG BISA MEMILIKI DIA!"

Tara lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam saku rok seragamnya.

"Kyaaa! Pisau!" teriak Hazuki panik saat melihat pisau yang digenggam Tara.

"Akihiro-san, apa yang ingin kaulakukan dengan pisau itu?" tanya Doremi cepat, "Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"Ya… sebagian dari hatiku memang merasa ingin mengalah pada kalian, tapi bagian yang lain masih tidak rela untuk melepaskan orang yang kucintai untuk menjadi milikmu, jadi…"

"Kau berniat ingin membunuhku? !" seru Kotake, menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan Tara, "Baik. Sekarang, aku semakin yakin kalau kau gila! Kau psikopat!"

"Kalau aku memang benar seperti itu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tara dengan santai sambil berjalan mendekati Kotake, "Lagipula, hari ini aku kalah karena kau sadar dari koma. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja menang dari kalian bila kau tidak siuman hari ini."

Suasana tegang menyelimuti seisi ruangan tersebut. Semua orang (kecuali Tara) merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi, sampai-sampai mereka semua berkeringat dingin.

Doremi mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan Kotake lalu berbisik, "Kotake, aku takut kalau-kalau dia benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi aku tidak takut padanya, Doremi," sahut Kotake yang kemudian berkata, "Akihiro! Aku tidak takut padamu, karena kau bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa!"

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi tidak untuk hari ini, Kotake Tetsuya!"

.

.

JLEB!

"Akh!"

"Doremi!"

"Doremi-chan!"

"Harukaze-san!"

Semua orang memandang dengan tatapan horror atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Awalnya, Tara memang berniat ingin membunuh Kotake dengan cara menusuknya menggunakan pisau yang digenggamnya, tapi pada akhirnya, justru bukan Kotake yang ditusuk olehnya, karena dengan cepat Doremi memeluk Kotake dan melindunginya dari pisau itu, walau pada akhirnya, justru Doremilah yang tertusuk pisau itu.

Tara lalu mencabut pisau itu dari tubuh Doremi, berniat untuk melarikan diri, tapi kemudian ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa kabur lagi, karena ada sekelompok polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap dirinya. Kedua tangan Tara pun diborgol, dan gadis itu lalu dibawa ke kantor polisi.

"Membusuklah di penjara, Tarantula!" teriak Kotake. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Doremi yang masih memeluknya. Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan cemas.

"Sekarang… kita impas, Kotake," ujar Doremi dengan susah payah sambil menahan rasa sakit yang amat dalam dirasakannya dari luka tusukan yang berada di punggungnya.

"Baka Dojimi!" sahut Kotake, "Bagaimana kalau nanti kau mati terbunuh olehnya?"

"Tadi kan… kau yang bilang sendiri kalau… cinta itu butuh pengorbanan…"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka parah seperti ini…"

"Aku juga… tidak ingin melihatmu tertabrak saat itu… Sama saja kan?"

"Jangan bicara begitu! Ini berbeda!" seru Kotake, "Sebagai seorang lelaki, sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu, bukan sebaliknya!"

"Terserah kau, Kotake… A-aku… Aku juga akan berusaha untuk melindungimu… jika ada sesuatu yang… yang… mengancam nyawamu seperti tadi…"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Dojimi." Kotake memperhatikan luka di punggung Doremi, "Akihiro menusukkan pisau itu terlalu dalam tadi. Kau bahkan sampai sulit berbicara seperti ini."

"Aku… tidak peduli… Yang pasti… aku akan selalu… rela berkorban… demi… orang-orang yang… kucintai, termasuk dirimu, Kotake…"

Dan sesaat setelah Doremi mengatakan hal itu, kesadarannya pun menghilang.

"Doremi!" Kotake berteriak memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya itu, "Doremi, kau tidak boleh pergi dengan cara seperti ini! Ayo bangun!"

"Anou, Kotake-kun, kurasa… luka tusukan di punggung Doremi-chan itu… sangat dalam dan serius," ujar Hazuki, "Menurutku, lebih baik sekarang kita memanggil dokter untuk menangani luka itu."

"Baiklah, kau benar, Fujiwara." Kotake menghela napas. Ia lalu memencet sebuah tombol yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

.

"Syukurlah, pisau itu tidak sampai menjangkau jantungnya, kalau tidak begitu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi," ujar sang dokter setelah beliau memeriksa keadaan Doremi dan menangani luka tusukan di punggungnya itu, "Lukanya memang sangat dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi diluar itu semua, kondisi pasien masih baik dan stabil. Kami masih bisa menangani pasien tanpa ada kendala sedikitpun, dan yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu sampai pasien sadar."

"Yokatta. Terima kasih, dokter," sahut Kotake.

Dokter itupun lalu meninggalkan ruang rawat tempat Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Shimakura, Kotake dan ibunya berada sekarang. Kali ini, bukan Kotake yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur, melainkan Doremi.

"Ya ampun. Padahal, beberapa menit yang lalu, kami melihat Doremi-chan yang duduk disampingmu yang masih terbaring di ruang ICU sambil menggenggam tanganmu, tapi sekarang, malah kau yang duduk disampingnya. Sekarang malah Doremi-chan yang terbaring di ruangan ini, dan kau yang menggenggam tangannya, Kotake," ujar Aiko, "Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang unik."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Senoo," balas Kotake yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda, sambil menggenggam tangan Doremi yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang berada tepat di sebelah kursi rodanya, "Kurasa… ini buktinya kalau kami saling mencintai."

"Kupikir juga begitu, Kotake-kun," ujar Onpu sambil tersenyum, "Coba dari dulu saja kalian seperti ini…"

"Yeah! What a nice couple!" seru Momoko, "Minna, kupikir… sebaiknya sekarang, kita keluar saja dari ruangan ini. Biarkan sang pangeran tampan mencium putri tidurnya dan membuatnya terbangun."

"Momo-chan, Doremi-chan kan bukan putri tidur…" sahut Hazuki _sweatdrop_.

"Iya sih, tapi menurutku, sekarang dia terlihat seperti putri tidur, Hazuki-chan," balas Momoko.

"Yah, baiklah. Kelihatannya, sekarang aku harus pulang," ujar Shimakura sambil menatap jam tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu ruangan tersebut, "Sampaikan saja salamku pada Harukaze-san ketika ia sadar nanti."

"Akan kami sampaikan salammu padanya, Shimakura-san. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah menolong kami," sahut Aiko.

Setelah Shimakura pulang dari Rumah Sakit, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko bergegas keluar dari ruang rawat tempat mereka berada, meninggalkan Doremi dan Kotake berdua saja disana.

"Kurasa, Asuka benar juga. Kalau seperti ini, kau jadi seperti putri tidur, Doremi." Kotake tersenyum, "Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin saja kau benar-benar akan bangun setelah aku menciummu…"

"Tapi menurutku, kau lebih spesial dari seorang putri tidur. Menurutku… kau seperti seorang bidadari. Bidadari yang polos, lugu dan baik hati. Kepolosan dan keluguanmu memang membuatmu terlihat bodoh dan seringkali ceroboh, tapi kebaikan hatimu melengkapi semua itu."

Dari luar ruang rawat itu, ibu Kotake mengawasi anaknya yang masih setia menunggui Doremi di dalam.

"Kelihatannya, mereka benar-benar saling mencintai," gumamnya, "Seharusnya, aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk terhadap gadis itu."

"Tante," seseorang kemudian memanggil wanita itu, "Apa yang sedang tante lakukan disini?"

"Ah, Poppu. Kau sudah datang?" sahutnya, "Tante… hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Kau pasti ingin menemui kakakmu kan?"

"Tadinya sih, begitu, sekalian aku mau bilang kalau okasan sudah menunggu tante di kantin Rumah Sakit, tapi…" Pop menoleh ke dalam ruang rawat tempat sang kakak berada bersama Kotake, sesaat sebelum ia meneruskan kata-katanya, "Kurasa, lebih baik aku membiarkan onee-chan bersama Kotake-senpai dulu sekarang. Aku ingin mengantar tante menuju kantin Rumah Sakit saja. Lagipula, Hazuki-chan-tachi juga sedang berada di sana, dan aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka saja."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju kantin Rumah Sakit.

Di dalam ruang rawat, Kotake masih saja menunggui Doremi dengan sabar.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus menciummu, ya?" gumam Kotake, "Aku ingin kau cepat-cepat membuka matamu lagi."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kotake langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Doremi dan menciumnya, berharap bahwa ia akan sadar setelahnya.

Dan memang benar. Beberapa saat setelah Kotake menciumnya, Doremi membuka matanya, "Mmmh… aku… dimana?"

"Doremi." Kotake lalu memeluk Doremi, "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar."

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, Kotake? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat cemas begitu?" sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum, "Aku berani bertaruh bahwa… ini belum sehari setelah kau sadar dari koma tadi. Iya kan, Kotake?"

"Itu memang benar, tapi tetap saja… aku khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kotake, hanya…" Doremi meringis sebentar sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Aku masih sedikit merasa sakit di punggungku."

"Dasar bodoh. Lukamu tadi memang cukup parah, jadi wajar saja kalau kau masih merasa sakit," sahut Kotake, "Kenapa tadi kau malah menolongku sih?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi? Tadi kan aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa… aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu," ujar Doremi mengingatkan, "Karena itu, aku juga mengatakan padamu bahwa 'kita impas'."

"Terserahlah." Kotake tersenyum, "Sekarang, kelihatannya aku menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Kurasa… semua yang terjadi pada kita sekarang membuktikan bahwa kau adalah cinta sejatiku."

Ia lalu bertanya pada Doremi, "Kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama kan?"

"Iya, Kotake. Aku juga berpikir begitu."

'_Luka di punggungku memang masih terasa sakit, tapi luka di hatiku sudah sembuh… Yokatta…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Horeee! Akhirnya bisa selesai dan bisa update tepat waktu!

Tadinya saya khawatir kalau-kalau chapter yang satu ini akan terlambat saya update, lantaran jadwal kerja saya yang berubah besok, tapi untungnya, saya masih bisa mengupdate ini tepat waktu!

Ehm, tapi kalau menurut readers chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir… saya ingin mengumumkan kalau… anda salah besar! Karena saya akan menambahkan satu chapter lagi nanti, jadi jangan kelewatan ya?

Mind to RnR?


	8. Epilogue: If You Can, Why Can't I?

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: At last, ini dia chapter 8! \(^o^)/

Sebenarnya sih, chapter yang satu ini hanya dibikin untuk mengimbangi chapter 1 (dimana ada prolog, pasti harus ada epilog kan?), biar fic ini jadi lebih mantap, hehehe…

Nggak lupa untuk ngucapin 'Selamat Berpuasa' buat yang menjalankannya (seperti saya)…

Well then, here's the last chapter!

Warning: Ehm, mungkin biar lebih aman, bacanya jangan waktu puasa kali ya? (just keep reading if you want to know the reason)

* * *

**Hurt?**

**.**

**Epilogue: If You Can, Why Can't I?**

* * *

Masih di sebuah ruang rawat di Rumah Sakit…

"Baiklah, sekarang… kita sama-sama dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini." Kotake menghela napas, "Aku jadi merasa sedikit aneh…"

"Eh? Memangnya kau belum boleh pulang, Kotake?" tanya Doremi, "Kau kan sudah sadar dari koma, dan kulihat… luka-lukamu sudah sembuh."

"Iya, tapi tenagaku masih belum pulih benar, jadi… aku masih harus menginap disini. Paling tidak… hari Minggu nanti, aku baru bisa pulang."

"Begitu ya?"

Kotake mengangguk.

Situasi sempat hening selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Doremi teringat sesuatu, "Apa keluargaku sudah tahu kalau aku… dirawat disini?"

"Okasan sudah menelepon ke rumahmu sih, tapi… aku tidak tahu kalau-kalau keluargamu sudah datang atau belum."

"Baiklah…" kali ini, Doremi yang menghela napas, "Yang aku ingin tahu sekarang, dimana okasanmu? Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan dan Shimakura juga…"

"Okasan hanya bilang padaku kalau dia ingin menunggu keluargamu. Shimakura sudah pulang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan dia hanya menitipkan salam untukmu, sedangkan para sahabatmu… mereka bilang, mereka tidak mau mengganggu saat-saat… aku mencium putri tidurku yang seperti bidadari ini," jawab Kotake sambil membelai lembut rambut Doremi.

"Kenapa sih, kau sering berlebihan kalau kau sedang berbicara tentangku? Kau seperti menyamakan aku dengan tokoh dongeng…"

"Hei, Asuka yang bilang padaku kalau kau terlihat seperti putri tidur. Justru aku menganggapmu seperti seorang bidadari," sangkal Kotake, "Tapi kelihatannya, sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Warna rambutmu mengingatkanku pada 'Little Mermaid'."

"Kotake, memangnya ada 'Little Mermaid' berambut sebahu dan tidak jago berenang sepertiku? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi di hatiku, semua itu mungkin saja terjadi." Kotake menggenggam tangan kanan Doremi dan mengecupnya, "Semua itu karena kau adalah Ratu di hatiku…"

"Rupanya sekarang, kau sudah pandai menggombal ya?"

"Yah… begitulah. Kurasa… ini semua terjadi karena aku sudah sangat tergila-gila padamu…"

"Ayolah, Kotake, jangan berlebihan begini. Aku… aku jadi malu mendengar perkataanmu," ujar Doremi sambil tersipu, "Apa… aku juga harus bilang padamu kalau kau… Raja di hatiku?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Kotake, "Berhubung… kita sedang berdua saja disini, bagaimana kalau kita…"

Sekali lagi, seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum Doremi sadar, Kotake mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah gadis yang dicintainya itu, tapi kemudian Doremi menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya di bibir Kotake, "Ah, Kotake, kurasa… ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada dokter, perawat, atau mungkin okasanmu, Hazuki-chan-tachi dan keluargaku yang tiba-tiba melihat kita?"

"Biarkan saja," jawab Kotake singkat sambil menyingkirkan tangan kanan Doremi dari wajahnya dengan lembut, "Biar mereka tahu kalau kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Kotake…"

Kali ini, Doremi tidak menolak. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi. Wajah keduanya bertemu di satu titik.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi tetap saja, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Mereka merasakan bahwa cinta mereka menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Mereka tidak saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain, sampai pada akhirnya, mereka mendengar seseorang berkata dari luar ruangan itu, "Wah, aku jadi iri pada kalian…"

Dengan cepat, Doremi membuka matanya, melepaskan diri dan berkata dengan gugup, "O-Onpu-chan… Minna… Kalian…"

"Kenapa dihentikan sih? Ayo teruskaaan," ujar Momoko genit, "Ternyata sang putri tidur kita ini seorang _kissyholic_."

"Momo-chan…"

"Asuka, jangan salahkan kami kalau yang tadi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Salahkan Segawa yang telah membuat kami kaget," ujar Kotake sambil melirik kearah Onpu.

"Ah, gomen. Kalian berhenti gara-gara aku…" Onpu tertawa kecil, "Jadi, apa kalian mau mengulanginya lagi?"

"Tidak!" jawab Doremi cepat, "Aku tidak mau kalau itu jadi tontonan kalian, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Poppu, dan…"

Doremi lalu menyadari bahwa Pop beserta kedua orangtua mereka sudah berada disana dan ikut menyaksikan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, juga bersama dengan ibu Kotake.

"O-Okasan, otousan… a-aku tidak tahu kalau kalian…"

"Tenang saja, Doremi. Otousan dan okasan juga sering dipergoki oleh obaasan dan ojiisanmu saat sedang berciuman, hahahaha…" sahut Tuan Keisuke.

"Yah, hanya saja, lain kali… kalian harus lebih berhati-hati lagi untuk memilih tempat yang tepat untuk melakukannya," ujar Nyonya Haruka sambil mendekati sang putri sulung dan tersenyum, "Anakku yang satu ini sudah besar rupanya…"

"Okasan…" gadis berambut merah itu tidak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk diucapkannya sekarang.

"Okasan dengar dari ibu Kotake, katanya punggungmu terluka karena seseorang menusukmu dari belakang. Apa sekarang… punggungmu masih terasa sakit?"

"Ya, aku masih merasa sedikit sakit, okasan." Doremi meringis, "Aku tidak tahu kapan luka ini akan sembuh total."

"Baiklah. Tetsuya, Doremi, kami menghampiri kalian sekarang untuk mengumumkan sesuatu tentang kalian," ujar ibu Kotake.

"Pengumuman? Tentang kami?" tanya Kotake, "Memangnya… apa yang ingin kalian umumkan?"

"Soal hubungan kalian, kami sepakat untuk… mempertunangkan kalian berdua setelah kalian keluar dari Rumah Sakit," lanjut Tuan Keisuke.

"Eh? Jadi… kami akan bertunangan?" tanya Doremi dan Kotake bersamaan. Mereka lalu saling berpandangan.

"Iya. Kami semua melihat kalau hubungan kalian berdua menjadi semakin serius saja, jadi… tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau kalian bertunangan?" Nyonya Haruka tersenyum, "Jadi bagaimana? Kalian setuju kan?"

"Ya, kalau okasan dan otousan berpendapat begitu, aku…"

"Kami setuju," ujar sang pemuda berambut biru melanjutkan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh sang kekasih, "Ya kan, Doremi?"

"Kotake…" gadis bermata magenta itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya, kami setuju."

"Baiklah, sekarang ada lagi salah satu diantara kita yang bertunangan*," ujar Aiko, "Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, sekarang tinggal kita bertiga yang belum punya ikatan khusus…"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertunangan? Kalian bahkan belum punya pacar," sahut Kotake, sedikit mengejek.

"Ah, tidak juga, Kotake. Sebenarnya, Ai-chan pernah punya pacar… ah, tidak. Bukan pacar. Dia pernah punya tunangan," goda Doremi, "Ai-chan, bilang saja kalau kau… ingin bertunangan _lagi _dengan Anrima."

"Enak saja. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran, bahkan bertunangan dengan orang idiot seperti Harima Keiichi?" elak Aiko.

"Benar nih? Tapi kenapa kau harus sampai menyebutkan nama lengkapnya begitu sih?"

"Terserah kaulah." Aiko menghela napas.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sampai seorang perawat mengingatkan kepada mereka bahwa waktu kunjungan ke Rumah Sakit telah selesai.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya… Tetsuya…"

Doremi sedang bergumam sendiri di dalam ruang rawat tempat ia berada sejak kemarin. Ia masih memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah luka di punggungnya sembuh total dan ia sudah bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit nanti: ia akan bertunangan dengan Kotake.

Doremi teringat tentang apa yang membuat ibu Kotake sempat salah paham kepadanya saat itu: karena ia masih memanggil Kotake dengan nama keluarganya.

'_Kalau hal itu terus berlanjut sampai kami menikah nanti, bagaimana jadinya ya? Padahal, nama keluarga itu juga akan kupakai sendiri saat itu.'_

'_Pokoknya aku harus bisa memanggilnya Tetsuya…'_

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya… Tetsuya…" Doremi terus bergumam sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa seseorang yang sedang dipikirkannya memasuki ruangan itu dengan kursi rodanya.

"Ohayou, Doremi!" sapa Kotake.

"Ah, ohayou, Kotake!" balas Doremi, _'Ah, lagi-lagi…'_

"Doushita? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kotake yang kebingungan melihat gerak-gerik Doremi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun yang menggangguku, hanya… kupikir, sudah saatnya aku memanggilmu… Tetsuya."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir begitu?"

"Aku memikirkan hal itu karena… karena aku juga akan menggunakan nama keluargamu, kalau kita menikah nanti. Akan terasa aneh jadinya bila aku terus memanggilmu dengan… nama keluargamu… ah, maksudku, nama keluarga kita nantinya, jadi…"

"Aku mengerti." Kotake tersenyum, "Tapi kurasa, kau tidak perlu buru-buru melakukan hal itu, Doremi. Kau kan bisa memulainya saat pesta pertunangan kita nanti."

"Entahlah. Aku berpikir… sejak SMP saja, kau sudah jarang memanggilku 'Dojimi', bahkan… aku perhatikan, sejak tahun terakhir kita di SD Misora, diantara semua teman seangkatan kita, hanya aku saja yang kaupanggil bukan dengan nama keluarga."

"Akhirnya kau memperhatikannya juga ya?" ujar Kotake sambil tersenyum.

Doremi mengangguk, "Begitulah. Kalau kau saja bisa melakukan hal itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Kau saja… sudah dari dulu memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku."

"Baiklah, kalau kau berpendapat begitu, aku hanya bisa berharap supaya kau bisa melakukannya seperti apa yang kauinginkan," sahut Kotake, "Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kaupanggil aku dengan sebutan apa saja, asalkan kita masih bisa terus bersama."

"Kelihatannya, aku semakin yakin untuk terus bersamamu… Tetsuya," gadis itu lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, "Jadi, kau datang kesini untuk mengajakku berkeliling Rumah Sakit untuk jalan pagi kan?"

"Iya, tapi kelihatannya… istilah 'jalan' tidak berlaku untukku. Aku masih harus pakai kursi roda ini…" keluh Kotake.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan lama membutuhkan kursi roda itu, Tetsuya. Saat tenagamu sudah pulih nanti, kau pasti sudah tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi, bahkan kupikir, kau sudah akan bisa bermain sepak bola lagi."

"Awal yang baik, Doremi."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Awal yang baik. Sudah dua kali kau memanggilku Tetsuya tadi."

"Yah, mungkin karena aku memang berniat ingin memanggilmu begitu, Tetsuya." Doremi tersenyum, "Yosh, ayo kita berkeliling!"

Mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan itu bersama-sama.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

*Fic ini saya bikin nyambung sama 'Valentine 17', jadi Hazuki & Masaru sudah bertunangan terlebih dahulu ketimbang Doremi & Kotake.

Catatan Author: Akhirnyaaa… bisa diakhiri dengan selamat… hehehehehehehehe…

Jadi speechless nih, bingung mau ngomong apa…

Yang pasti, untuk saat ini mungkin saya baru bisa mikir untuk bikin dua fic drama multichapter dulu. Kalau nanti tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin lagi gara-gara nonton sinetron atau mungkin… ada yang kasih saran untuk bikin lagi, mungkin akan saya tampung dulu idenya selama beberapa minggu (tapi bukan berarti saya hiatus. Ide saya untuk membuat fic masih ada banyak).

Yang mau RnR, dipersilakan RnR!


	9. Extra Epilogue: The Marriage Poem

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Then, 'Hurt?' is back with the extra chapter! \(^o^)/

Oke, saya tahu kalau sebenarnya, chapter 8 adalah chapter yang saya jadikan epilog di fic ini, tapi… saya sengaja bikin tambahan satu chapter lagi sebagai epilog tambahan untuk memenuhi request dari **Natsukawa Shiro-chan **(nah, ini baru guest reviewer yang isi reviewnya nggak bikin gondokan, nggak kayak si… yah, udahlah. Saya capek kalau harus bahas yang begitu). Semoga chapter yang satu ini bisa jadi epilog yang lebih pas untuk fic ini, kalau kamu rasa epilog di chapter 8 kemarin masih belum cukup memuaskan, walaupun mungkin apa yang saya tulis di chapter ini juga bukan epilog yang kamu harapkan… (^_^)

Then, here's the extra chapter!

* * *

**Hurt?**

**.**

**Extra Epilogue: The Marriage Poem by Doremi**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi hari ini… benar-benar tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya

Riasan wajah… Tatanan rambut…

Juga gaun indah dan sepatu yang kukenakan hari ini…

Semua terasa begitu istimewa

.

Tapi… apa kalian tahu, apa yang menurutku lebih istimewa dari semua itu?

Hal teristimewa yang sejak hari ini telah kudapatkan

Hal yang sangat kuidam-idamkan sejak dulu…

Dan hal itu… adalah pernikahanku

.

Sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku ini… adalah bukti bahwa aku telah mendapatkannya

Hasil dari apa yang kuperjuangkan selama ini

Dan itu membuatku merasa menjadi wanita sempurna

Semua itu… karena dia

.

Dan… tahukah kalian?

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa itu adalah dia

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dialah orangnya

Dia… cinta sejatiku…

.

Dialah yang dulu sering membuatku marah dan kesal

Dia pula yang dulu sering berbuat iseng terhadapku

Sampai kami berdua seringkali bertengkar

Dan namanya adalah… Kotake Tetsuya

.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa sekarang aku justru mencintainya?

Padahal… dulu ia sering melakukan itu semua terhadapku

Akupun tak begitu tahu apa sebabnya

Tapi yang jelas… sekarang ia sangat berharga untukku

.

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini dia sangat memperhatikanku

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini dia mencintaiku

Dan… saat aku menyadari hal itu…

Rasa cintaku padanya pun mulai tumbuh di hatiku

.

Dan cinta ini sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan rasa cinta yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya

Bukan hanya karena ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama

Tapi juga karena ia membalasnya dengan tulus

Tanpa ada kelicikan dan kebohongan yang mengiringi itu semua

.

Mungkin cinta ini diawali dengan sangat rumit

Dan akupun pernah putus asa dibuatnya

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu

Kekuatan cinta kami menghilangkan segala keraguan yang ada

.

Cinta lamaku hilang begitu saja tersapu angin lalu

Sedangkan cintaku padanya takkan pernah hilang meskipun diterpa badai

Karena semua badai itu akan kami hadapi bersama

Meski harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun

.

Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan

Dan kami sama-sama memahami hal itu

Karena itu… dia rela jika harus mengorbankan nyawanya untukku

Dan tentu saja… aku rela jika harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya

.

Semua itu membuat kami menyadari… bahwa kami lebih dari sekedar saling mencintai

Dan cinta yang kami rasakan juga bukanlah cinta yang biasa

Karena dia adalah belahan jiwaku

Dan cinta itu adalah cinta sejati

.

Karena itulah, hari ini aku sangat bahagia

Karena aku bisa bersanding dengannya di pelaminan ini

Dan… karena itu juga…

Aku merasa menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini

* * *

Catatan Author: Singkat, padat dan… jelas (mungkin). Setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa saya buat untuk **benar-benar **mengakhiri fic ini (seriously, this is the one and only extra chapter for this fic).

Yang pasti, terima kasih banyak buat readers yang mengapresiasi fic ini…

Well then, it's time for you to RnR!


End file.
